Dixon blood
by Gato Jazz
Summary: "Antes... hace ya tiempo, yo te invitaba a cazar un ciervo. Después... te acompañaba a buscar yuyos para tu cama." Family Drama. Pre-serie.
1. U

_Solo para pasar el tiempo, una serie de drabbles (historias de no más de quinientas palabras) sobre los hermanos Dixon. __Me indigna demasiado que en este lado del fandom no haya nada de ellos, con lo geniales que son, ¡por el amor de dios! En fin, nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece, excepto el pasado de estos dos, que voy a reconstruir como se me plazca._

* * *

No soy tu padre

¿Quién es Merle Dixon? ¿Un joven problema? ¿Una decepción de hijo?

¿Un hermano dedicado? ¿Un hermano ejemplar?

Tal vez sea más preciso hablar de quién fue Merle Dixon. Un neonazi, un fascista extremo, ¿un incomprendido?

Él sí creía que no correspondía con el entorno que le rodeaba… Él no merecía vivir en un remolque, en un campamento de mala muerte de las montañas del norte de Georgia.

Él no merecía trabajar durante más de quince horas en una granja. No merecía tener un hermano bueno para nada, que se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas y obligándolo a jugar con él. Fingir que eran dos fugitivos, o dos soldados o dos elfos o lo que se le ocurriera a su pequeño cerebro de niño de seis años. Si de algo estaba seguro en su vida, era que no era el padre de Daryl y si no era el padre de Daryl, ¿por qué ese niño le insistía y lo molestaba tratando de llamar su atención? ¡Ellos tenían un padre, por el amor de dios!

Aunque si se lo pensaba mejor, ¿lo tenían?

¿Tenían un padre?

Tenían un padre. Un padre ausente, un borracho perdido, un tiro al aire. Ese hombre vivía más en el bar del pueblo que en su propio remolque. No lo culpaba. Él mismo quisiera pasar las horas bebiendo, alejado de la realidad. Pero algo se lo impedía.

Algo lo ataba a querer permanecer en su casa. Más bien alguien, su hermano pequeño. Su _little brother_. Él lo necesitaba, quizás más de lo que ambos necesitaban a su padre.

Pero no todo sale bien, no todas las familias son la Ingalls. La suya, especialmente.

Merle también se ausentaba, se ausentaba como lo hacía el padre de Daryl, como lo hacía su padre. No para beber, sino para pagar por no hacerlo.

Si Merle estaba en su casa, significaba que debía robar. Robar para alimentar a Daryl.

Significaba que debía vender drogas, para pagar el nuevo colegio de Daryl.

Significaba que debía amenazar, para que no se acerquen a Daryl.

Significaba que debía ser violento, para defender a Daryl.

No le importaba de quién, no le importaba contra quién.

Lo único estable y verdadero en su vida era ese pequeño niño, que lo trataba como a un padre.

— No soy tu padre. Soy tu hermano — decía con fastidio.

— Soy tu hermano — repetía Daryl con voz de niño.

No podía evitar mirar su propio reflejo en esos ojos azules.

¿Se vería a sí mismo, alguna vez, de la forma en que su hermano lo veía?


	2. Dos

_Segundo drabble, prometo mejor calidad en el tercero. Es solo que quería parir esta historia de una vez._

* * *

Imperfecto como Merle

Necesitaba compañía. Debía encontrar amigos. Amigos con quienes jugar, amigos con quienes hablar, amigos con quienes pasar el tiempo.

Los amigos de su hermano eran perfectos. A los ojos de Daryl ellos eran perfectos, quizás no tanto como su hermano, pero si Merle los había elegido, debían ser casi tan perfectos como él.

No eran adictos, no eran ladrones, no eran mafiosos, no eran traficantes. Eran los amigos de Merle y la admiración por su hermano se extendía a ellos.

Pero había un amigo de Merle que lo miraba especial. Que siempre accedía a construir fuertes con él, que le había enseñado a armar fogatas. Le había regalado una tienda de campaña y una bolsa de dormir. Hasta le había prometido que lo llevaría de campamento. Si, y solo si dejaba de llamar a su hermano papá.

Daryl lo hizo. Ahora Merle era solamente Merle. O su hermano grande. Por fin, acamparía de verdad. Luego vino la decepción.

La última vez que vio a Samuel, tenía los ojos morados y el labio partido.

Venía a despedirse. Le dijo a Daryl que se iría a Alabama a vivir con su madre, que tal vez un día lo volvería a ver y se irían a acampar juntos.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

Nunca más lo volvió a ver, nadie lo volvió a ver.

Años más tarde, Daryl sabría que Samuel era un pedófilo, que solo se había mantenido lejos de Daryl y de su inocencia gracias a Merle.

Merle era el responsable de los ojos morados y del labio partido. Más unas costillas rotas y hematomas en las piernas que pasaron desapercibidos para el Daryl de seis años.

Su hermano lo había salvado, dejando claro que si no fuera por él, su vida sería muy distinta.

Daryl podía desear tener padres, podía desear tener amigos. Pero un hermano como Merle no lo cambiaría por nada. Ni por una tienda de campaña. Ni por una bolsa de dormir. Ni por una semana de campamento. No importaba lo imperfecto que fuera.


	3. Tres

_(Muchas) Gracias Lectora diurna y Harmonie. Me hicieron tenerle un poquito más de fe a esta historia. _

_Para LD (no puedo enviarte pm), en mi cabeza los hermanos Dixon se llevan por lo menos catorce años. En la wikia de The Walking Dead dice que Merle está entre el final de los cuarenta y el principio de los cincuenta y que Daryl está en la mitad de sus treintas. Con eso me guié._

_En cuanto al drabble de hoy, todos sabemos que Merle no fue un buen hermano. Pero viéndolo en la nueva temporada, no sé, yo veo en él verdadera preocupación y un deseo real de reencontrarse con Daryl. Y no creo que ese deseo haya salido de la nada, no, los dos tienen su buena cantidad de años y entre ellos debieron haber pasado cosas. Y esas cosas las van a encontrar aquí en Dixon Blood._

* * *

Todo es una cruz

Todo es una cruz que va a cargar con él por siempre. ¿Qué sucede en su casa cuando él no está presente?

¿Su padre vuelve? ¿Se queda más tiempo en la taberna a propósito? ¿Sabe que Daryl está solo?

¿Siente culpa por ello? ¿Es capaz de sentirla? ¿Es capaz de sentir algo?

Merle deseaba que así fuera, que sintiera la mitad de la culpa que él sentía por dejar solo a su pequeño hermano.

Pero debía hacer lo que hacía. No podía dejar de traer comida a la casa, no podía dejar de proteger a Daryl. Lo necesitaba. Y ahora, estaba solo, en ese asqueroso remolque. No quería pensar en lo que sucedía allí cuando él no estaba. Tampoco Daryl quería contárselo.

Temía que la policía llegara y se llevara a su hermano a vivir con una familia sustituta. Aún sabiendo que eso sea probablemente lo mejor. Muy probablemente.

Temía que su padre volviera y descargara en Daryl lo que no podía descargar en él.

Temía que alguien fuera y les quitara su hogar, ocuparlo como si fuera suyo y dejando a Daryl en la calle.

Temía que sus enemigos hicieran visitas por allí, encontraran al pequeño y le hicieran pagar por lo que Merle les haya hecho.

En definitiva, temía por Daryl y por su bienestar. Que no falte a la escuela, que tenga algo para comer, que no pasara frío por las noches.

A veces se preguntaba si su hermano lo extrañaría.

Deseaba estar allí, pero sabía que por mucho que quisiera lo contrario, siempre volvería al reformatorio, o a la cárcel. Ya casi tenía veinte años. Tal vez debía replantearse algunas cosas, como aceptar aquel trabajo en la granja. El día tiene veinticuatro horas y estaría afuera solo quince, mucho menos que las veinticuatro de su padre.

Estaba decidido, no volvería. De la misma forma en que no volvería la infancia de Daryl. Debía concentrarse en recuperar la libertad.

Entonces lo ayudaría a construir fuertes, jugarían a los prófugos, le enseñaría a tocar la guitarra, a disparar un arma. Quizás hasta se fueran de campamento. Pero con su propia tienda de campaña, con sus bolsas de dormir. Después de todo, esa era la causa de su encierro. Principio de incendio en bosque de propiedad nacional. Sonrió y se acomodó en su celda. No se arrepentía de haber reducido a cenizas los regalos del desviado de Samuel.

Suspiró. Al menos esta estadía sería más corta. Tal vez, tan corta y efímera como su decisión de ser el padre que ninguno de los dos tiene.


	4. Quatre

_Me hacen sonreír de maneras inimaginables, a mí, ¡que me alcanzaba con haber tenido un visitor de Taiwan! All right, lectora noctdiurna, respondo a tu pregunta: sería genial extenderme hasta el principio de la serie, pero tengo tantas ideas pululando por mi cabeza y que aún no traspasé a mis dedos que voy a tardar un poco en llegar hasta ahí. Me alegro mucho de que te guste. ¿En serio soy la primera? Ay, no me digas cosas así que me emociono (es decir, me pongo en modo de escribir más drabbles). __Floor y Harmonie, muchas gracias. Floor, claro que continuaré, aquí estoy. Qué alegría que estén de acuerdo conmigo en lo de Merle y su encuentro con su little brother (o Daryleena). Ahora, sin más anestesia, el cuarto drabble._

* * *

Abrazo

Esa mañana el señor Dixon decidió hacer una visita por su hogar. Se encontró con su hijo menor, que jugaba con un avión de papel, hecha con una orden de arresto a nombre de Merle Dixon. Tenía fecha de hoy.

— Volveré dentro de unos días — le dijo al pequeño Daryl.

Luego se fue, dejando algunas latas de conserva que habrían de convertirse en el almuerzo y cena de Daryl hasta que Merle vuelva.

Habían pasado horas, pero se sentía tan solo.

Más tarde escuchó golpes en la puerta, sonrió y se apresuró para abrir. Seguramente su hermano había vuelto temprano. Se quedó mudo al ver quiénes eran, dos ancianos lo miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Es usted el señor Daryl Dixon? — preguntó el hombre.

Asintió orgulloso y pestañeó un par de veces, demostrando que no sabía quiénes eran esos dos extraños.

— ¿Podemos pasar?

La señora tenía una mirada cálida. Lo observaba con ternura.

— No estoy tan seguro de eso… _sehora._

Los ancianos suspiraron y rieron tímidamente.

— Somos tus abuelos, cariño… Los papás de tu mamá.

Con un impulso que, aún hoy, teniendo más de treinta años, no sabe de dónde salió, se lanzó hacia los viejitos y los abrazó como si los conociera.

Ojalá estuviera Merle para que lo abracen también.


	5. Cinc

_Creo que me ausentaré por unos días, pero voy a venir cargada de más momentos. Les doy mi palabra de Dixon._

* * *

El peor temor de Merle

Día uno: lo típico. El recorrido habitual, esta será tu celda y todo lo demás. Por la noche pensó en Daryl.

Día tres: el cambio. Primer salida al patio común. Evitó una pelea por el uso del aro de baloncesto. A los guardias no les pasó desapercibido.

Día ocho: alarma. Delató a un compañero que guardaba marihuana bajo la almohada. Antes fumó un poco. Nadie lo notó.

Día nueve: oportunidad. Lo felicitaron por la conducta. Quizás le reduzcan la condena a un mes.

Día once: maldito. Pensó en Daryl y lo solo que estaba. Pensó en su padre y lo maldijo por ser una basura.

Día doce: descaro. Su compañero de celda le dijo que hacía catorce meses que no tenía relaciones sexuales. Río y reprimió las ganas de caerle a golpes por la insinuación.

Día dieciséis: decisión. Lo pasaron a la celda transitoria. Se iría de allí en dos días.

Día diecisiete: confusión. Le llegó una carta de su casa. Decía que sus abuelos habían llegado una semana atrás, que Daryl estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse.

Día dieciocho: descargo. Salió del reformatorio, con una página más en sus antecedentes y la mitad de las ganas de volver a empezar. A la salida, lo esperaba su padre.

Caminaron al campamento en silencio. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados le dio un golpe en la mandíbula.

— Te pareces cada día más a mí.


	6. Sis

_Último de la semana. DB vuelve el lunes, no olviden el estreno de Hounded el domingo. El miércoles se cumplieron dos años de la aparición de Daryl en The Walking Dead, o algo así. Feliz cumpleaños Daryl, este drabble es para ti (?)_

* * *

La primera sonrisa

— ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

— Hablaremos de eso luego, pequeño.

El hombre parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo, pero a Daryl le pareció que era muy extraño. Tenía sus mismos ojos azules y la cara completamente arrugada. Una pequeña barba sobresalía de su rostro y lo hacía verse como Papá Noel. Era bajito y gordo. Lo que quedaba de cabello era blanco.

El viejo sonreía mientras Daryl lo inspeccionaba. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante del niño en cada centímetro de su cara. Estaba siendo estudiado.

Luego volvió a aparecer la mujer. Tomó a su marido del brazo y lo guió hacia el refrigerador. Le mostró las conservas. Luego el fregadero. Había algunas gotas de sangre, esparcidas junto a un abrelatas. Se voltearon hacia el niño, preocupados.

La abuela se le acercó e intentó tomarle la cara entre las manos. Se apartó receloso. Le tomó las manos e inspeccionó sus minúsculos dedos, en busca de alguna herida.

Tenía un corte en el pulgar y otro en el dedo índice, de la mano derecha. Aún sangraba.

Entonces Daryl se dio cuenta de algo. Esos señores habían llegado allí para cuidarlo. Tal vez podrían cuidar de Merle también.

Sonrió como nunca en su vida, murmuró un "gracias" y volvió a abrazar a la señora.

Mientras salían las primeras lágrimas de ambos se preguntó, ¿cuánto tardarían en irse ellos también?


	7. Set

_En el nuevo episodio, Hounded, hay una revelación de Daryl muy interesante. Gracias a eso tuve que alterar lo que había escrito durante el fin de semana. Aclaración: no hay spoilers en el drabble, pero si vieron Hounded van a entenderme. _

_En otras noticias, quisiera darles nombres a los padres de Merle y Daryl pero aún no se me ocurre nada, ¿alguna idea?_

* * *

Screw you!

Eran dos kilómetros más hasta el campamento. Kilómetros que fueron recorridos en silencio por parte de ambos. Ninguno tenía nada que compartir con el otro.

En la mirada de Merle se podía leer indignación, impotencia, reproche. En la de su padre no mucho más que indiferencia. Y ambas actitudes se alimentaban una de la otra. Mientras más ausente se mostrara su padre, más aumentaba la rabia de Merle. Mientras más rencor percibía del lado de su hijo, menos dirigía allí su atención.

Siguieron caminando y el señor Dixon no podía evitar pensar, ¿por qué su hijo no podría ser como el resto de los jóvenes? Veía otros veinteañeros tener sus primeros trabajos, algunos incluso ya tenían sus propias familias. Para su desgracia, Merle no era como ellos.

Si solo supiera que él mismo era la razón de todo aquello. Si supiera que los hijos se crían mostrándoles el camino, asentando un ejemplo.

Andaban sin pronunciar palabra. Merle, por su parte, aún no entendía qué hacía ese desconocido allí, incluso hubiera preferido que viniera su madre. Al menos, ella no disimularía su borrachera.

— Escúchame, hombre, o me dices qué está pasando o te largas… No quiero que Daryl te vea — le dijo a su padre en tono amenazador, posando la mirada en el camino de sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios y le corría por el cuello.

Avanzaron otro kilómetro antes de la respuesta del hombre.

— Sólo quería acompañarte. No están _tan_ solos — dijo tratando de sonreír con los ojos. Parecía sobrio.

— ¿Me vienes a hablar a mí de soledad? — preguntó Merle dejando de caminar. Avanzó hacia él. — _Púdrete_, imbécil — soltó con rabia.

Entraron al campamento en silencio, se separaron antes de llegar a su tráiler. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

— Tu madre está en coma — avisó su padre como despedida.

Merle suspiró.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo…


	8. Vuit

_Cosas raras que se le ocurren a gente como yo a mitad de la noche. No sé, estaba leyendo y de alguna manera mi cuerpo decidió que abriera el wordpad y escribiera esto. El principio salió fácil, como lubricado, sí, dije lubricado. El final no tanto. Gracias lectora esta-vez-nocturna, me encanta el nombre Jack. Cada vez me tienta más escribir más de quinientas palabras por drabble, pero termino repitiéndome, estos son drabbles de los hermanos Dixon y nada más, nada más... ¡octavo drabble!_

* * *

_Jodidos todos_

Eran dos, quizás tres. En ese momento no pudo saberlo a ciencia cierta. Pasó tres minutos asimilando la noticia que su padre le había dado. Estaba sin aliento, la calma que aparentaba se había transformado en tragedia. No era que su madre no haya estado en el hospital antes, pero nunca había estado en estado tan grave. Caída en coma, por el amor de dios, eso sí que era grave.

Meditó un rato más antes de golpear la puerta del remolque. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Esa era su maldita casa y ahora estaba golpeando la puerta. No, no, no. Era inaceptable. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sacar la llave. Una señora con gafas y cabellera entrecana le abrió y le indicó que pasara.

Mierda, eso si que era el colmo, que lo invitaran a pasar a su propia casa.

La anciana saludó y él simplemente no pudo responder. La rabia le carcomía, desde el cerebro hasta la garganta, quitándole la habilidad del habla.

— Agua — alcanzó a decir.

Vió como la mujer llenaba un vaso y se lo daba. Lo tomó de un solo trago.

— Daryl.

— Daryl se ha ido con James, están explorando el campamento.

James, ese viejo jodido. Lo quería tanto y no lo veía desde hacía años. De pronto recordó todo, la mujer que tenía delante era su abuela.

La miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, entendiendo todo a la perfección.

— ¿Sabes lo de mamá? — preguntó, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo.

— Es por eso que estamos aquí, mi niño. La vida es muy corta y no sabemos si estaremos aquí mañana. Tu madre nos ha prohibido aparecernos por aquí, pero ahora ella no puede decir nada, ¿no? — le dijo acariciándole una mejilla. Merle cerró los ojos. — Te prepararé un té — dijo y comenzó a echar agua a una caldera, mientras sonreía.

Merle notó que la mano ya no lo acariciaba y resopló. Su madre no se había ganado ni el afecto de su propia madre, y la muy perra había conseguido que Daryl preguntara por ella, siempre. Qué familia tan jodida, pensó. Jodido Daryl, jodida su madre y su padre, jodidos estos viejos. Jodidos todos.


	9. Nou

_Que Daryl comience una relación con su abuelo no es casualidad. No hay relación más efímera, tan volátil, como la que tenemos con nuestros abuelos. Una relación que depende tanto de un hilo. _

_De nuevo, tan efímera, tan frágil. No la tenemos asegurada y si tenemos la cantidad suficiente de mala suerte, incluso sería más corta, porque vamos a comenzar a valorarla cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Pero James no va a reemplazar a Merle, ni al padre de ellos. Mi mini Daryl va a seguir amando a Merle por sobre todas las cosas hasta que la vida le demuestre lo contrario, pero James se va a convertir en un pilar importante en su vida y va a ser casi el responsable del Daryl que todos conocemos y que yo tengo viviendo en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses. (Si alguien sabe como sacarlo de allí, **¡avíseme!**)_

_Noveno drabble, no olviden dejar su mensaje después de leer, una historia no es lo mismo sin el ida y vuelta y quiero sugerencias de ustedes :) En mi profile encontrarán un link a una imagen que me inspiró para el drabble "Todo es una cruz"_

* * *

As de guía

Cuando volvió de hacer las compras con su abuela, su hogar parecía distinto, pero seguía igual, aunque diferente. Su abuelo había traído un tocadiscos, y la orquesta de Count Basie sonaba como si estuviera allí.

Dejaron las bolsas en la mesa y fue ahí cuando Daryl notó su presencia. Estaba practicando nudos con James.

— ¡Merle, Merle! ¡Aprendí a hacer el nudo as de guía! — decía a medida que se acercaba.

James lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía, luego se acercó al tocadiscos y quitó la púa antes de que "Royal Garden Blues" terminara de sonar. Caminó hacia los hermanos, que ya se habían separado de su abrazo, o, mejor dicho, Daryl se había separado de su hermano y miraba hacia arriba, hacia Merle, como si fuera una estatua de oro.

— Casi ocho años, hijo. Casi ocho años pasaron… Hemos tenido que esperar a que tu madre tocara fondo para poder volver a verte… a verlos — dijo James con pesadumbre.

Merle asintió y llevó a Daryl a la pequeña habitación que su padre usaba.

— Este será tu cuarto ahora — le dijo poniéndose a su altura. Daryl se acostó en la pequeña cama, con las manos bajo la cabeza y las rodillas flexionadas. Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó que Merle cerró la puerta. Debía encerrarlo o el pequeño comenzaría a preguntar sobre su madre, de nuevo. — La abuela me dijo que les había prohibido venir — dijo sentándose en la mesada.

— Nos tenía amenazados. Dijo que si volvíamos se iba a suicidar.

— Al parecer no necesitaba que aparezcamos por aquí para hacerlo.

Merle bufó.

— ¿Ahora qué van a hacer? — preguntó a los ancianos mientras tanteaba su bolsillo trasero y se alcanzaba un encendedor que había junto a las hornallas.

— Disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos con ustedes.

Suspiró y se colocó un cigarrillo en la boca, se tomó unos segundos para encenderlo y luego siguió preguntando.

— ¿Dónde se quedarán?

— Rentamos un pequeño departamento en la zona residencial contigua — le respondió su abuela, que acomodaba los productos congelados.

— No hay mal que por bien no venga — dijo su abuelo. Palmeó la espalda de su mujer y se sentó en el sillón que había compartido con Daryl minutos atrás.

Merle sostuvo el cigarrillo entre los labios y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesada para bajar de un salto. Fue y se sentó junto a James. Se frotó las manos y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, aún tenía el cigarrillo.

— ¿Cómo era ese nudo as de guía?


	10. Deu

_Lo escrito aquí abajo queda mucho mejor en fuente Monotype Corsiva, créanme._ _LN: Gracias por tu hermoso mensaje, sí, hermoso. Amo que ames a Merle, ya que yo también lo amo y no quiero ser la única. Lo de Daryl es cierto, hay un tremendo contraste entre lo que es Daryl y lo que sabemos de su pasado, sumado al hermano que sabemos que tiene o, lo que vimos del hermano que tiene, hay algo que no nos están mostrando y no me va que lo vayan diciendo tan escuetamente. Por suerte tenemos al glorioso fanfiction, si no, no sé que sería de nosotros. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres española? _

_Décimo drabble dedicado al que esté leyendo estas líneas... _

* * *

Mamá de los cuentos

Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo Merle? ¿Ahora tendría su propio cuarto?

Se sentó en la cama y abrazó su ardilla de peluche. La abuela Dolly la había lavado y le había arreglado los bracitos.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Respirar ya no era tan doloroso. La abuela le había dicho que los visitarían hasta que su mamá despertara. Le habían dicho que se había golpeado la cabeza muy, muy fuerte y que se había quedado dormida como la bella durmiente. Tal vez su madre era una princesa, pensaba Daryl, y una bruja malvada la había hechizado para que no visite a sus hijos tan enojada.

Siempre que venía comenzaba a contarle cuentos de lobos, castillos, dragones y príncipes. Y luego, cuando se cansaba de fumar y hablar, sacaba una botella y comenzaba a emborracharse. Lo sabía, Merle se lo había explicado. Apenas mamá agarrara esa botella de vino, aparecería otra mujer. Su actitud cambiaba, completamente. Sólo hablaba de lo horrible que era ese lugar, de lo horribles que eran sus hijos y lo mucho que odiaba a su marido y a sus padres. Daryl no podía hacer nada más que llorar. La extrañaba, extrañaba a la mami de los cuentos. Hace tres meses fue la última vez que la vio. Prometió que volvería para su cumpleaños.

Seguía esperando.

Se aferró a su ardilla y se dejó caer en la almohada. Quizás la volviera a encontrar en sus sueños, junto a los príncipes, los dragones, los castillos y los lobos de los que siempre hablaba.


	11. Onze

_Lean esto escuchando "All or nothing at all" de Ella Fitzgerald, se los suplico. La escuché mientras pasaba el drabble a la pc y me hizo sentir cosas raras. Les diría cuál es la big band pero no tengo el librito de canciones a mano, sólo búsquenla en youtube. Y si nunca escucharon jazz, creo que con decirles que Norman Reedus es jazzero ya las convencí._

_Otra alusión a Lectora Noctidurna, yo no actualizo todos los días, ¡actualizo varias veces al día! Ya ves, creo que soy aficionada a mi propio fic._

* * *

All about her

Desde que Dolly y James llegaron, Merle no había vuelto a la institución juvenil, como solía llamarla su abuela. Ya se cumplían de eso tres semanas.

El verano había terminado, agosto estaba llegando y su madre no había despertado. Jack, su padre, los había vuelto a visitar. De nuevo sobrio.

Merle sabía que eso no duraría mucho, pero asumió que era lo correcto. Debía estar ahí para su esposa, si es que alguna vez estuvieron enamorados de verdad. Quizás era cierto lo que le decían, quizás todo se había ido al demonio cuando él nació. Los hechos, por otra parte, demostraban lo contrario.

Esa mañana viajaron a la ciudad para comprar los artículos escolares de Daryl. Empezaría la primaria. Estaba emocionado. Podía ver la ansiedad y los nervios en sus transparentes ojos azules. Corría de un lado a otro con la mochila en la espalda, que era casi más grande que él. Era entretenido verlo.

Caminaban por una calle rumbo a la camioneta de James. Los ancianos podían tener mucho dinero pero eran las personas más humildes del planeta. Tenían muy claro que la riqueza no está en la cantidad de billetes y que ni todo el efectivo del mundo podría comprar el amor. Lo habían comprobado. Su única hija se enamoró de un joven desempleado y alcohólico, que no hacía más que alejarla de su familia y de todo lo que alguna vez le había parecido verdadero.

Comenzó a vivir en un mundo de fantasía, creado por su mente distorsionada para olvidar a Jack y su vida juntos. Creía que era una princesa, atrapada en una torre, custodiada por un dragón que escupe fuego y palabras hirientes. Poco antes de quedar embarazada de Merle debieron internarla, había tenido su primer intento de suicidio. Se rehabilitó y volvió a contradecir a sus padres, volviendo a Jack.

Nació Merle.

Entonces, todo lo que parecía normal se fue al diablo de nuevo.

Volvieron las alucinaciones, y el alcohol se convirtió en su mejor amigo, sí, su esposo los presentó. Qué considerado.

Merle resopló y aseguró a Daryl en el asiento trasero de la Ford, luego se sentó adelante, junto a James. Comenzaron a moverse y Merle posó su vista en el paisaje que abandonaban a medida que avanzaban por las congestionadas calles de Georgia. Suspiraba. Reflexionaba. Lamentaba.

Quizás ahora su madre estaría soñando con aquel mundo de fantasía que había creado para no pensar en sus padres perfectos, en su marido violento o en la porquería de realidad que le tocaba.


	12. Dotze

_Necesitaba publicar de nuevo para responder a lectora nocturna... así que saqué este momento de la galera básicamente (?) Es para vos lectora nocturna. ¡Sí, por favor, ven a esta web! Sabía que eras española, ¡el gilipollas de tu review te delató! Yo soy argentina, pero amo España, más de lo que me gustaría, porque amo un país sin conocerlo. No he leído, sólo vi algunos fics de Merle y OC's, pero mi amor por Merle creció tanto que no puedo tolerar que esté con nadie, ¡ni siquiera conmigo! (Además de mi aversión por esos self-inserts disfrazados de OC que ponen a Daryl completamente OoC,... ojo, no generalizo, me refiero solamente a la mayoría de los casos, ¡já!) Para mí, Merle y Daryl son dos lobos solitarios, que se alimentan de sí mismos y entre ellos. Ellos aprendieron a tolerar la compañía de desconocidos, pero hasta ahí, por eso necesito su reunión desesperadamente y... hablando de cosas que necesito... s__i escribes tan hermoso como haces tus críticas... quiero leerte ¡YA! _

_En cuanto a mí, efectivamente, traduzco fanfics. El de Daryl se llama Exilio y lo amo profundamente. Aún no actualicé porque mi beta no me ha dado la aprobación final, pero en cuanto lo haga subiré el cuarto capítulo. ¡Qué alegría que te hayas enganchado!_

* * *

Entre hermanos

Veinte años.

Daryl lo había despertado a mitad de la noche, gritando y saltando. Ese pequeño era insufrible. Le gritaba en el oído y Merle maldecía y deseaba caer muerto en ese preciso instante. No escuchar más esa voz aguda y penetrante felicitándolo y balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

Miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la mañana Mierda. Ya no podría volver a dormirse. ¿Ahora qué?

Suspiró y miró a su pequeño hermano, que seguía saltando y gritando. Colocó un dedo frente a su boca y lo hizo callar. El niño obedeció al instante.

— ¿Es qué tú nunca te calmas? — preguntó reprimiendo una sonrisa y tomándolo por los brazos, tuvo que flexionarlos un poco para no tomarle los hombros o traspasar a la espalda. La diferencia de tamaños era evidente.

Daryl no opuso resistencia, pero entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desconfianza. Parecía un jodido interrogador. Merle, por fin, sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Daryl haciéndose el rudo.

— Tu cara, hermanito. Parece que estuvieras oliendo mierda — respondió volviendo a reír.

Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron de par en par. Merle nunca había hablado así en presencia suya, y no por la grosería, sino por el trato, le había hablado como si fueran iguales. Ahora Daryl sonreía.

No volvieron a dormirse, pasaron toda la noche hablando, como iguales.


	13. Tretze

_Lectora nocturna: soy argentina :) ¿Cómo que no has podido ver el capítulo dotze? ¿Habrás entrado justo cuando lo edité? Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños... ¿Ahora lo ves? ¡Justo cuando te lo dediqué especialmente! Floor, creo que te agrada más mi Merle porque es un Merle de veinte años, que es rebelde y badass pero no en el sentido del Merle de la serie, es decir... en estos momentos no puede andar por ahí matando gente y repartiendo leña, iría a la cárcel por más tiempo que algunos meses. ¡Ah! También tiene las dos manos, cosa que ayuda, y cuida de un pequeñísimo Daryl que lo pone de los nervios. En fin, muchas cosas hacen que sea un Merle algo más atractivo (aunque yo sí prefiero al Merle de la tercera temporada :P bueno, a todos los Merles) o no sé si atractivo, tal vez solo sea un poco menos hdp que el Merle de 50 años... PD: Vamos Argentina!_

_Actualicé Exilio! Para los que quieran pasar por allí: ver mi perfil_

_Drabble 13... se viene algo muy importante en la vida de Merle..._

* * *

Resistirse a eso

Desayunaron juntos, chocolate caliente y galletitas Oreo.

La semana pasada aceptaron a Merle en una fábrica, tenía trabajo. Durante la noche recibía visitas de sus amigos, tenían encargos para él, pero no podía atenderlos en ese momento. Por primera vez en sus vidas tenían algo de estabilidad y no quería quitarle a Daryl esa oportunidad, no cuando la vida de su hermano estaba a punto de ser _algo_ normal. Ya hacía unos días que había comenzado a ir al colegio, la escuela primaria pública de Aragon y, al parecer, le iba bastante bien. Aunque la insistencia de Daryl de invitar a jugar a sus compañeros o de quedarse en la casa de ellos, luego de habérselo prohibido terminantemente, era algo irritante.

Su abuela lo había reprendido por eso, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No podía dejar que Daryl viera cómo viven otras personas. ¿Y si comenzaba a comparar su forma de vida con la de ellos? ¿Que tal si descubría que había familias que podían ser felices? Familias sin padres alcohólicos, hermanos problemáticos y viejos que no pueden comprar amor. No, tenía que proteger a Daryl de todo eso. No podía dejar que descubriera que todo alrededor de él era una mierda, ¿y si se iba? ¿Y si se iba y no volvía? ¿Si le pedía a los padres de algún amigo que lo adopten? Es decir, ¿quién podría negarse a un pequeño niñito rubio, de ojos azules y que le encanta la naturaleza y los cuentos de fantasía?

Nadie.

Terminaron de comer y Daryl se ofreció a lavar las tazas.

— Es tu cumpleaños, hermanito — le dijo guiñándole un ojo, tratando de imitar su forma de hablar. Los guantes para lavar le quedaban gigantes y fue tan torpe en su tarea que se llenó de agua toda la ropa.

— Torpe cabeza hueca — gruñó Merle.

— Me quiero cambiar la ropa antes de que lleguen los abuelos.

Salió corriendo a su habitación. Merle lo siguió. Ese día lo tenía libre. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo.


	14. Catorze

_Este drabble es mi favorito. Incluso me excedí de las quinientas palabras, y no regrets. Esto es Dixon blood, blood everywhere, golpes de realidad everywhere y pequeños y grandes Dixons a los que les suceden cosas malas y buenas y que se les va la mano, especialmente a Merle, pero que en definitiva se quieren y quieren su pequeño mundo en Georgia (aunque no lo admitan). Yo, que, también los quiero (pero lo admito), les pido que me entiendan, y a vos, compañera argentina, diciéndome que no te gusta Merle, te lo digo ahora, voy a hacer que te guste, ya verás. Será mi nuevo objetivo personal. Te lo digo a vos Rochi. __Me tomé el atrevimiento de cambiar el summary, creo que a esta altura no hace falta decir nada más que eso (sí, su amor por Daryl y Merle se me ha subido a la cabeza)_

_Acabo de ver que está por ahí lectora diurna, asi que este drabble es para ti también :) Espero tu llegada a ff net!_

_Por último, la canción 99 problems del film Fright Night me hace correr la sangre más rápido, por lo que estoy tecleando esto con los dedos fríos, sin circulación (todo subió a mis brazos y al resto de mi cuerpo). _

* * *

Un poco de rojo

James la había comprado en algún punto del año 1976.

El faro delantero iluminaba como el primer día.

El manubrio era lo suficientemente alto como para alardear por ello.

Las llantas y el amortiguador brillaban haciendo notar el cromo.

El tanque de gasolina se mimetizaba con el resto de las partes, haciéndola parecer un ser único.

El asiento era doble, grueso, como para sentar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Y tenerla vigilada.

Olía a aceite y a peligro. Olía a virilidad.

Y, actualmente en agosto 1984, se la estaba regalando.

Si el viejo había llegado a su vida sólo para esto, benditos sean los viejos y sus crisis de edad.

— Sólo sé que tú la necesitas más que yo — le dijo acariciándole la espalda. — Además… Dolly. Dice que estoy muy viejo para usarla — agregó cruzándose de brazos, luego le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara a la Triumph. — No olvides usar casco — advirtió liberando un brazo y señalándolo con el dedo índice. Acomodó su gorro y se giró para avanzar hacia la puerta del remolque. Merle aprovechó para sentarse en la moto. James abrió la puerta. — Oigan, Dolly, Daryl, salgan y vean a Merle con su nuevo juguete.

A los pocos segundos apareció Daryl, que corrió hacia su hermano. Tenía la cara salpicada de pintura y las manos completamente cubiertas de azul, verde y amarillo. Tal vez un poco de rojo.

— Ni lo pienses, hermanito — dijo con voz suave, previniendo lo que pasaría.

Demasiado tarde.

Daryl ya había puesto un dedo en el tanque de gasolina, que ahora contaba con un brillante puntito amarillo como decoración. Miró a su hermano con miedo.

Merle tardó en reaccionar. Se deslizó del asiento lentamente y una vez que ambos pies tocaron el suelo, tomó a Daryl por un hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo arrojó hacia un costado. Cayó a casi un metro de la Triumph, en su cara la pintura se mezcló con la tierra y a las manchas de sus brazos se les unieron algunas gotitas de sangre y raspaduras. Ahora sí había rojo. Se escuchó un grito de Dolly y Merle pudo sentir cómo James lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Al menos el pendejo no lloraba.

Suspiró y apoyó una mano en el manubrio. Observó como Dolly se acercaba a Daryl y se lo llevaba al remolque, ni siquiera lo miró al pasar. Daryl sí. Pudo ver algunas lágrimas acoplándose en sus ojos, que querían salir pero eran reprimidas.

— Creo que no hace falta decir que te has pasado de la raya — escuchó decir a James, que también reprimía algo.

— Está bien, está bien. No se lo merecía, ¿sí? ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? — dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por el punto, el miserable ya se había secado.

— Entra y compórtate como un hermano, Merle. Por si no lo has notado, Daryl te ama.

Merle quiso decir "A la mierda Daryl", pero era cierto. También quiso protestar, pero no lo haría frente a James. Simplemente siguió maldiciendo internamente hasta la puerta del remolque. Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras apoyaba la mano para abrir, maldijo a su hermano cuando lo encontró sentado en la mesa, sin Dolly. La mujer abandonó el lugar apenas notó su presencia. Sabía que lo que su nieto venía a hacer.

Se sentó frente a Daryl, que le esquivó la mirada en seguida. Ya no tenía pintura en la cara ni sangre en los brazos. Simplemente una venda adhesiva en uno de sus codos y la expresión de haberse llevado la decepción de su vida.

— Lo siento — dijo con voz temblorosa. — Mucho. — Otra vez el temblor. — Por todo.

Daryl posó sus ojos en él. Tan limpios, tan brillantes, tan jóvenes, tan inocentes.

— Yo también.


	15. Quinze

_Se puede decir que me excedí, de nuevo, ¡ochocientas palabras! Oh god. Más de ochocientas... pero bueno, qué se puede hacer. Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Eso creo..._

* * *

Let's do it. Let's fall in love.

— Quiero, quiero, quiero, ¡quiero!

— Cuando termines tu tarea, hijo — dijo James como por enésima vez.

— ¡Quiero ahora! — gritó Daryl, sacando de quicio a su hermano, que tenía sólo treinta minutos para almorzar y Daryl no se callaba.

Merle lo tomó por un brazo, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

— James ha dicho que cuando termines tu tarea — dijo entre dientes. Daryl comenzó a abrir la boca, iba a responder algo. Lo interrumpió. — Si no quieres que te arranque los dientes uno por uno, vete.

No había nada más que hablar. Se fue en silencio a su cuarto y volvió cuarenta minutos después. Merle ya no estaba.

— Muy bien, Daryl. Vamos

Cada dos días, James lo llevaba a pasear por el campamento, con la condición de que hiciera sus deberes después de almorzar. Como Merle no permitiía que Daryl vaya a las casas de sus compañeros de colegio, las salidas con su abuelo eran su única distracción.

— Mira, eso es un mapache — anunció señalando hacia algún punto entre los árboles del frente. — Tienes que agudizar tu visión, pequeño. Cierra los ojos y ábrelos de nuevo, pero esta vez, hazlo con ganas de encontrarte un mapache.

Daryl obedeció. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir. Ahí estaba.

— Lo veo — aseguró con voz chillona. El animal se echó a correr y James soltó una carcajada.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, hijo. Los animales se asustan — informó James sonriendo.

Daryl anotó mentalmente aquello, como anotaba todo lo que James le enseñaba. Por la noche, la abuela Dolly lo escuchaba atentamente y anotaba lo que, con esfuerzo, le dictaba. Tenía un cuaderno con su nombre donde guardaba los conocimientos que heredaba de su abuelo, casi como si fueran tesoros. Allí tendría grabado por siempre el amor por la vida salvaje de James y la curiosidad propia de un niño, que ambos compartían, aún con la diferencia de edades tan marcada.

— Ven, sigamos — lo invitó el anciano. Se internaron más en la espesura de los árboles, hasta que llegaron a una piedra plana que parecía una mesa. — Aquí — dijo apoyando una canasta sobre la piedra. La abrió y sacó un mantel negro que Daryl le ayudó a extender y asegurar con rocas más pequeñas. Prepararon juntos los sandwiches y comieron en silencio. No querían espantar más mapaches. —¿Oyes eso, hijo? — preguntó de repente.

Daryl agudizó su oído.

— ¿Agua?

Terminaron de comer antes de lo previsto y guardaron todo para dirigirse hacia donde provenía el sonido.

Una cascada mediana desembocaba en un espejo de agua de unos diez metros de diámetro. Había sapos por todas partes. Daryl se escondió detrás de su abuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? — preguntó divertido.

— ¡Bichos! — respondió Daryl, ocultándose entre las piernas de James.

— No son bichos — dijo separándolo. — Son sapos. — Se agachó y tomó uno que saltaba hacia ellos. Daryl se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendido. James le apartó una y le colocó allí al sapo, que ocupaba toda la palma y la mitad de sus dedos.

— Es pegajoso — dijo sin quitarse la otra mano de la boca.

— Ten cuidado, que no te haga pis — rió James.

Daryl apartó la mano y lo dejó caer. Miró a su abuelo enfadado, el viejo le sonreía. Se acercó al estanque, tomó el sapo más grande que encontró y caminó hacia James, que miraba la escena con curiosidad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Daryl le quitó la gorra, metió el sapo dentro y se la volvió a poner. James la aseguró en su cabeza antes de que se fuera saltando y luego se la sacó con cuidado. Daryl se sentó con las piernas flexionadas en la hierba, junto a su abuelo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

— Merle me decía que si no me dormía temprano, vendría un sapo gigante y me comería los pies... pero no parecen malos.

— Claro que no, Daryl — dijo James. Daryl posó sus ojos en él. — Nada en la naturaleza es malo. Ni siquiera los hombres. Tú lo sabes. — Le extendió la gorra. — No cambies nunca. No pierdas nunca el respeto por lo que te rodea. Ama sin pedir nada a cambio.

El pequeño asintió y tomó el sapo.

— ¿Podemos ponerle nombre?

— No lo sé. ¿Qué nombre te gusta?

— Cole. Como el señor que tocaba el piano.

— ¿Cole Porter?

— Sí, Cole... — dijo acariciando el sapo.

— Entonces será Cole — afirmó James tomando la canasta. — Ven, hay que volver. La abuela debe estar preocupada.

Volvieron al campamento cantando con Cole. Anything goes, You're the top y Let's do it. Sellando un acuerdo secreto para siempre. Ahora ese estanque les pertenecía a ellos, regalo de Cole, y sería el refugio de Daryl durante los próximos meses. Cuando todo alrededor parece marchitarse, siempre podría contar con que en el bosque estuviera floreciendo una nueva flor, un sapo saldría del agua para tomar un descanso en la orilla, un mapache saldría a alimentarse o un estanque lo recibiera cuando necesitara calmar su sed.


	16. Setze

_Hoy escribí el primer drabble de Daryl mayorcito, sí, está genial, sí, está con una chica, sí, están en una situación comprometedora... pero falta para que lo vean. Hice una foto para la historia, ¿la vieron? ¿les gusta? _

_Sigo esperando que lectura noctdiurna se mude a ff net. Sigo teniendo a Norman Reedus y a Michael Rooker, de pie en cada uno de mis hombros, contándome vida y obra de sus personajes en la serie, mientras Merle y Daryl ya viven en mi cabeza y cada tanto salen y me apuntan con ballesta y dispositivo manual (llamado "Little Merle" por el propio Rooker) para que siga escribiendo. Les hago caso. Un amigo leyó los primeros drabbles (2 y 3) y les puso música: "A horse with no name" de America. "Rock sureño de los 70 que habla del desierto" Escuchen :) El responsable del review número treinta recibe un Dixon a elección, de regalo._

* * *

Tiempos mejores

— ¿Se encuentra Merle? — preguntó un joven de cabello oscuro, relativamente alto, gran cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

— No.

— ¿Está Merle? — Esta vez era un hombre adulto, facciones severas, llevaba traje.

— No, lo siento.

— ¿Puede salir Merle? — Ahora lo reclamaba un chico petiso, cara de inocente, rubio.

— No se encuentra en este momento, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?

El desfile de gente buscando a Merle no dejó de aparecer por la casa hasta pasado un mes. Ni Dolly ni James quisieron saber qué necesitaban de su nieto. Así vivían mejor.

La semana pasada fueron con Daryl a ver una casa en el barrio de Aragon, donde está la escuela. Les había encantado, a los tres. Merle no pudo ir, estaba trabajando. Ahora, era lo único que hacía. Ni siquiera hablaba con sus abuelos, ni siquiera jugaba con Daryl. Se había enterado de los planes de los ancianos y no podía permitirlo. Pidió horas extras y casi no se aparecía por el remolque, solo para dormir, algunas veces comer. Daryl estaba preocupado pero no decía nada.

En la escuela le iba bien. Tenía buenas notas. Algunos profesores lo miraban raro. Conocían a Merle. Quizás por eso lo trataban con cariño, como si tuvieran miedo. Sus compañeros eran lo más genial del universo. Jugaban en todos los recreos y, a veces, también durante las clases. El temor de ser reprendido había desaparecido. Ya no le importaba pasarse una notita o reírse del chiste de un amigo.

Pero lo más importante, Dolly y James seguían ahí. No lo habían abandonado. Tampoco Merle, aunque no lo viera, sabía que estaba.

Jack no había vuelto a aparecer por la casa, lo vieron una vez, cuando visitaron a su mamá, en el hospital. Había salido a fumar a la puerta. Tenía ojeras, su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia. Parecía que no había dormido en semanas.

No se digirieron la palabra. Quizás era mejor así.

Esa tarde Daryl tocó a su mamá. Le tocó la mano, le acarició los dedos, le besó la frente. Ella no se movió. Luego entró el médico, se fue con los abuelos y Daryl y su madre quedaron solos.

— Mamá... ¿estás ahí?

Nada.

— Mamá... te extraño.

De nuevo la nada.

— Mamá... ¿estás soñando?

Movió un dedo.

— ¿Ma... má?

Eso fue todo.

Pero lo sintió, lo sintió en su mano. Ella se movió.

Salió corriendo al pasillo. Dolly lloraba. James la abrazaba. El médico observaba. Notaron su presencia.

— Mamá movió un dedo — dijo con un hilo de voz. El médico entró corriendo a la habitación, Dolly se le acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos.

— Mi Daryl... pronto todo será mejor.


	17. Disset

_Cortísimo, lo sé, pero viene en dos partes. Lectora nocturna, que bueno que Daryl Dixon Reedus te fue a visitar. Te confirmo que ya lo sabía, porque ayer salió de mi cabeza y dejó espacio para que entre David Thewlis con toda su Thewlicidad y britanicidad. Pero Daryl ya volvió y me inspiró para escribir un poco más de Dixon Blood, aunque en este y el próximo hay más Merle que otra cosa. Entran y salen buscándolo porque cambió su vida radicalmente estos días, de estar portándose mal con sus amigotes y terminar en la cárcel juvenil pasó a tener trabajo y pasar el tiempo con sus abuelitos y Daryl, ¿qué cambio, no? Ya volverá nuestro Merle favorito. Trabaja porque tiene un plan y además para alejarse del clima nuevo de su casa, lo de la familia feliz mucho no le va. Le recuerda a series de televisión campiranas. Yo también pensaba que su mamá había muerto temprano, pero nos contó el propio Daryl que la conoció bastante y recuerda detalles sobre ella como que le gustaba fumar Virginia Slims. Memoria de cazador :)_

* * *

Todo va bien

Un milagro, que había ocurrido un milagro, decía su abuela y se ponía a rezar. Pero él sabía que no, no había sido ningún milagro. Había sido por él, él la había despertado.

El médico le desarregló el pelo y le dijo que tenía potencial como doctor, si podía curar a los pacientes tan rápido. Le pareció divertido cuando bromeó con llevarlo a visitar al resto de los internados, a ver si mejoraban al verlo.

Esa tarde la pasaron en el hospital. James salió por un momento, para comprar algo en la librería que quedaba al cruzar la calle. Trajo consigo a Julio Verne, _La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_. Se pusieron a leer.

Los ojos de su mamá brillaban, estaba viendo a su hijo leer por primera vez. Se comía letras, a veces, y se trababa, muchas, pero no importaba.

Por la noche apareció Merle. Se veía agotado. Murmuró algo que Daryl no pudo entener y salió del cuarto con James.

Siguieren leyendo. Sonriendo. Disfrutando. Todo iba bien.


	18. Divuit

_Tengo que irme a clase de català. Como siempre, pereza. Último drabble por un tiempo. _

* * *

¿Todo va bien?

— Te ayudaré a pagar la casa.

— No hace falta, hijo.

— Quiero hacerlo. — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso este viejo nunca cedía?

— Preferiría que ahorres para cuando no estemos — justificó finalmente.

— No hables así, anciano. — Tenía unas terribles ganas de fumar, pero debía contenerse. Malditos hospitales y malditos enfermos.

— A esta altura de mi vida, ya no hay otra forma. — El viejo sonreía con los ojos.

— Pero si estás cada día más joven. Yo soy el que envejece. — Había en su voz sinceridad y rencor.

— ¿Pasa algo? — dijo Dolly saliendo al pasillo.

Merle se sobresaltó.

— ¿Lo has dejado solo con la loca? — le preguntó haciéndola a un lado. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

— ¡Merle! — lo reprimieron ambos ancianos.

No podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Malditos sean, todos ustedes! ¿Ahora actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Solo porque la perra despertó? ¿¡Actuamos como si fuéramos una familia feliz!? ¡A la mierda su familia feliz! ¡Pueden metérsela en el culo! — Gritaba. Todo lo reprimido por semanas salía de golpe y como un golpe. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, ignoró a su madre y se dirigió a su hermano. — ¡Daryl! ¡Nos vamos! ¡Ya!

Daryl cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, miró a su madre por última vez y corrió hacia Merle.

Pasarían tres meses antes de volverse a ver.


	19. Dinou

_Creo firmemente que Merle Dixon al principio de su vida adulta era uno de esos tipos que se miran al espejo y tienen ganas de echarse a sí mismos un golpe en el medio de la cara. Y como no pueden hacer eso deciden golpear otra gente, sólo para descargar en otros su propio odio. (Merle come with me, I comprehend you) También creo que si ese Merle pudiera cambiar algo del pasado, cambiaría el lugar de nacimiento de Daryl, porque lo ama más que a nada en el mundo, aún sin saberlo, y quiere para él otro destino. _

_Night reader te respondo así porque no puedo enviarte mensajes privados :) Estoy de acuerdo en lo del soft Merle, extraño el Merle que se odia a sí mismo y al mundo que lo rodea. Creo que hay algo de él en esta cosa que ya no puedo llamar drabble. Por favor sigue exigiendo cosas, que las que has dicho ya me encantan y las voy a poner en práctica. Me alegra que no te canses de leer porque yo no me canso de escribir, pero lo mejor es que te guste Exilio. Ese Daryl es Daryl, no hay nada más que decir._

* * *

Don't let me get me

Luego de su explosión en la unidad de terapia intensiva del hospital general de Atlanta, Merle tuvo que reducir su jornada laboral a ocho horas y comenzar a tomar durno doble, mañana y noche. Por la mañana llevaba a Daryl al colegio y se iba al trabajo. Salía al mediodía para pasar a buscar a Daryl y llevarlo a la casa. Almorzaban. Luego pasaba la tarde con él, fingiendo que el volver a depender solamente de ellos mismos estaba de algún modo bien.

A veces caminaban por el campamento.

A veces se sentaban en alguna piedra a hablar de lo natural.

Muchas veces simplemente se quedaban callados mirando el horizonte.

Pero cuando hablaban, Daryl decía siempre cosas que lo sorprendían. Ya no hacía preguntas tontas, ahora las respondía. Dónde encontrar agua, cómo orientarse usando el cielo, cómo agudizar el oído, la vista. Qué animales hay en cada lugar, cuáles salen de día y cuáles salen de noche, qué es una cadena alimentaria. El pendejo podía pasarse horas hablando de la diferencia entre depredador y presa. Entre descomponedor y consumidor final. Dios, ¿qué cosas enseñan en la escuela esa? O tal vez esto fuera obra de James, sí, tenía que ser obra de James, el viejo era astuto, le estaba llenando la cabeza a Daryl con todas esas mierdas de la naturaleza para que el niño fuera y se las repitiera al oído como un maldito loro. Tenía que ser eso.

Ese maldito James. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser todo lo que él nunca llegaría a ser de mayor, porque obviamente, moriría joven. Las drogas, la vida sin rumbo, los delitos, las amistades peligrosas. Definitivamente. Moriría joven. Moriría joven y Daryl quedaría solo. En realidad no sabía qué odiaba más.

Ya tenía veinte años y no tenía ninguna ambición, más que pasar al día siguiente ileso y que Daryl haya dormido en una cama cómoda. Vaya cosas.

Buscó en su bolsillo el encendedor y se prendió otro cigarrillo. El humo invadió rápidamente el ambiente. Se levantó para verificar que Daryl estuviera durmiendo. En quince minutos debía volver a la fábrica. Hoy habían hablado sobre la selva africana y lo mucho que le gustaría a Daryl irse de safari. El enano tenía adentro de él más aspiraciones que las que él haya tenido nunca. _Puto enano_. Le había dicho que algún día lo lograría, que de mayor tendría su propia avioneta y que viajaría a África cuando quisiera. Cuando en realidad lo que había querido decirle era que no se hiciera ilusiones, que nunca saldrían de ese agujero al que le llamaban Georgia y que él mismo no llegaría más lejos que de su propia nariz. Maldito Daryl. Haciéndole decir cosas que no quiere y haciéndole reprimir cosas que siente. Asco, maldito asco. Asco por la vida que llevaban, asco por la vida que nunca llevarían.

Cerró la puerta del pequeño cuarto que le había servido a Jack para ocultar sus resacas matutinas y se sentó contra la pared, cruzó las piernas y siguió fumando. De vez en cuando tiraba la ceniza a un lado de su pierna derecha. Maldita casa.

Si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes. Caería muerto el día en que saliera a la calle y no lo miraran despectivamente. Tener a un padre como Jack no era la mejor presentación en una ciudad en la que todo el mundo se conoce y les encanta hablar a tus espaldas como si lo hicieran. Maldita la gente.

Y él, siempre al pie del cañón, listo para disparar. Qué más daba lo que pensaron ellos. A la mierda con ellos. Podían desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra si fuera por él. Nunca se consideró una buena persona, pero sería más fácil ser considerado con los demás si no fueran todos unas basuras caminando.

Trataba de explicárselo a Daryl. No puede confíar en nadie más que en su familia. "Ojalá que lo entienda de una vez." Segundo cigarrillo.

Luego se arrepentía de su regla. Con una familia como la de ellos, ni en la propia familia se puede confiar. Padres que viven más para el vino que para sus hijos, viejos que ya no pueden ni hablar dos oraciones seguidas sin sonreír y un hermano mayor que no sabe hacer otra cosa que robar casas y golpear policías. Sí, para eso era bueno. Para nada más. Entonces, maldito sea él también.

Maldito Merle.

Apagó el cigarrillo antes de tiempo y tomó sus cosas. Encerró a Daryl con llave y que mañana sea otro día.

En el camino pensó en James. Tal vez le haga una visita. Estaba cansado de escuchar a su hermano llorar cada noche, antes de dormirse.

Sí, le haría una visita.


	20. Vint

_No, no, no, no, no. Esto está MUY mal. ¡1349 palabras! (O más o menos, acabo de editar algunas cosas) No, no sé en qué pensaba. Gracias Harmonie por tus comentarios. Sobre la "relación" de Daryl mayor, no será una "relación- relación", sólo un momento con una chica, al menos, cómo imagino pudo haber sido Daryl estando solo con una (si es que alguna vez eso le sucedió). _

_Night reader :) Suerte en los exámenes. Yo tengo examen el viernes, de catalán. ¡No quiero! Pero sé que al menos el ambiente será relajado, así que eso me tranquiliza. En este "texto" vuelve Merle, nuestro Merle favorito. Pronto los puntos de vista de Daryl y su pérdida en el bosque y su crecimiento. Ya quiero llegar a eso. En cuanto a los capítulos, a veces simplemente los escribo en la computadora y los publico. Otras los escribo en papel y los tengo guardados uno o dos días (a veces solo horas, otras minutos) hasta pasarlos a la computadora y publicarlos. Éste sólo me senté y salió. Aunque empecé a pensar en el texto desde antes de sentarme en la pc. _

_Y WTFdoUwantNOW: I love you and your spanish comment!_

_Capítulo (no-drabble) veinte... si a alguien se le ocurre un título avise, creo que mis musas (o musos) se fueron a dormir temprano._

* * *

Sin título

Salió temprano del trabajo solo para eso. Sacó a Daryl del colegio con la excusa de tener que llevarlo al médico solo para eso. Condujo la Triumph hasta allí sólo para eso.

Y ahora sus pies no respondían.

Quizás él mismo los estaba reprimiendo, pero sabía que no habría forma de entrar en esa casa, al menos, no por ahora.

Ese día todo parecía salir mal. Primero, la pasta de dientes en el ojo. Segundo, la rabieta de Daryl, que no quería ir a la escuela ese día. El muy condenado se había quedado toda la noche llorando por ahí como un maricón y si bien había tratado de convencerlo de que era un hombre y no debía comportarse así, Daryl seguía insistiendo en hacerle creer que era una nenita y no paraba de hablar y de decir cuánto extrañaba a "su abuelito James". Ni los gritos ni los golpes lo hacían callar. Merle estaba casi seguro de que el niño podía oler sus intenciones, de que sabría que estaba considerando visitar a James y pedirle que vuelva a ver a Daryl. Si no es que él mismo había estado haciendo todo aquello de estar triste y llorar por la noche para llamar su atención y traer de nuevo a James. Ese Daryl y su cabeza de manipulador en miniatura. Tenía que ser eso, manipulaciones del enano. Y lo peor, había conseguido la victoria.

Tercero, por alguna razón el monstruo quería desayunar. Merle le había servido el tradicional vaso de jugo, como hicieron siempre, antes de que esos ancianos se instalaran en su casa sin pedir permiso y llenaran a Daryl de hábitos familiares estúpidos como sentarse a la mesa todos juntos y agradecer la comida con una maldita plegaria, para después quedarse conversando de estupideces varias y sin sentido mientras la señora de la casa levantaba la mesa y su marido contaba anécdotas que quién sabe si ocurrieron o no y Daryl... Daryl se le quedaba mirando como un idiota que creía todo lo que el viejo le decía.

Cuarto, el camino desde el campamento hasta la escuela. Daryl no quiso usar el casco y tuvo que prácticamente amenazarlo con arrancarle un brazo si no se lo colocaba. Luego, no quería mantenerse agarrado a su espalda y se negaba a subir a la moto si no la conducía él. Merle tuvo que acceder de alguna forma y colocarlo delante. Daryl comenzó a manosear todo buscando el puntito de pintura que había hecho el día de su cumpleaños, cuando James le regaló la Bonneville. Insoportable. Estuvo todo el camino explicándole que lo había tapado con una calcomanía de la SS. Por lo que Daryl comenzó a preguntar sobre la SS y antes de que pudiera responder ya habían llegado a destino. Tal vez ese fue su único momento de buena suerte.

Luego, en el trabajo, el quinto momento de fortuna. Había olvidado la tarjeta que se usa para marcar los horarios de entrada y salida. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Bueno, casi se corta la mano con una máquina y un compañero pasó horas riéndose del incidente. Lo doloroso de eso fueron las múltiples veces en que tuvo contar hasta diez y respirar hondo para no dejarlo desmayado por los golpes.

Ahora, se encontraba frente a la casa que James seguramente ya había comprado y no encontraba el valor para ir hasta allá y tocar la puerta.

Dolly le había dado la dirección el día en que la fueron a visitar con Daryl y él no pudo asistir. No tenía dudas de que estaban allí, la Ford F-250 de James estaba estacionada de lado, sobre el suelo de piedritas blancas que rodeaba la casa. Era bastante bonita para ser prefabricada. Dolly ya había colocado varias macetas en el frente y podía imaginar perfectamente a James sentado en cualquiera de las sillas mecedoras que estaban en la galería. Los ancianos no tenían buen gusto para nada. Ninguno de los estampados de las sillas combinaba. Una estaba tapizada con dibujos de cuadrados de colores y otra se notaba que era roja y floreada. ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza a la hora de decorar?

Suspiró sonoramente y buscó en su mochila su caja de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y la racha de mala suerte volvió. Había olvidado también el encendedor.

Siguió mirando la entrada de la casa por un rato hasta que escuchó una voz venir desde su espalda.

— ¿Necesitas fuego?

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero se había quedado de pie sosteniendo un cigarrillo nuevo entre los dedos. Se volteó para ver quién era. La chica le devolvió la mirada. Se parecía demasiado a su madre de joven.

— ¿Necesitas fuego? — repitió, pero esta vez balanceaba entre sus dedos un pequeño encendedor azul.

No respondió. Simplemente se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca y se acercó a ella para que se lo prendiera. La chica se echó hacia atrás.

— Oye, oye, oye. Que eso es para las damas. Toma — le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia él y ofreciéndole el encendedor — enciéndelo tú.

Sonrió y lo encendió en silencio. Le guiñó un ojo al echar la primera bocanada de humo y sacó otro Marlboro para ella, que se lo colocó en la boca y esperó que se lo prendiera él.

— Así está mejor. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Merle.

— Yo soy Kate.

Maldita sea. Hasta el nombre compartían. Comenzaba a odiar las coincidencias.

— Entonces... ¿se puede saber qué estás atrasando?

— ¿Atrasando? — preguntó levantando una ceja, extrañado.

— Ya sabes, de pie allí, como un estúpido. Ya no sabes qué más hacer para perder tiempo.

— Me tengo que ir. Adiós — dijo dando por terminada la conversación. Como si él fuera a charlar cosas íntimas de su vida con una extraña. Qué estupidez. Tomó la Triumph y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa. Esperó un poco a que ella se fuera y subió los escalones. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Dolly abrió y lo hizo pasar.

La cosa no había sido tan difícil. James y él se miraron y ni siquiera tuvo que comenzar a hablar. El viejo preguntó por Daryl y por el trabajo, como si la discusión del hospital no hubiera ocurrido nunca y no hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Luego los invitó a cenar. Para su sorpresa, accedió y antes de que pudiera comenzar a meditarlo estaba a bordo de la Triumph y rumbo a su casa, para recoger a Daryl. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora se teletransportaba? Llegó rápidamente y se sorprendió al no ver al pequeño deforme en el remolque. ¿A dónde había ido?

Echó una mirada rápida alrededor de la cocina y en el pequeño cuarto. No estaba allí. En el baño, tampoco. ¿Dónde se había escondido?

Lo llamó. Nada.

Buscó una nota, algo que le diera algún indicio. Nada.

¿Había huído? ¿Se lo habían llevado?

Miró con más detenimiento el cuarto. No estaba su cuaderno. Aún era de día, pensó, tal vez se había ido a caminar por allí, a dibujar boberías en el libro aquel. Tenía que ser eso. Deseó que fuera eso.

Tomó una botella de agua, cerró con llave y se subió de nuevo a la moto. Lo encontró sentado en una piedra, cerca de un arroyo. ¿Desde cuándo el pequeño bastardo se escapaba de la casa así?

— Nos vamos a comer a la casa de Dolly y James — le dijo una vez que estuvo frente a él.

Daryl no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso de pie sobre la piedra y luego bajó saltando. Corrió hacia la Triumph y se sentó en la parte delantera del asiento mientras lo miraba con impaciencia.

— ¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día — dijo tocándose un reloj invisible en la muñeca derecha.

Sí que sabía cómo hacerlo enojar.

— Está bien, está bien. Dios... — suspiró.

Segundo momento de buena suerte... o mala también. Daryl no paró de hablar en todo el trayecto. Sin embargo, esta vez lo soportó. De alguna forma prefería eso, antes de la sensación de haber perdido al mocoso para siempre.


	21. Vint-i-u

_¿Drabble de transición? ¿Existe eso? Este no es tan bueno como los anteriores, lo admito, pero hay que avanzar con la historia. Quería aclarar lo de Merle hablando de la decoración... bueno, él sólo quería encontrar algo para criticar xD y los sillones desentonantes eran perfectos. En cuanto a si tiene una vena artística ya se lo descubriremos... no creo que la tenga pero ¡es divertido imaginarlo! El título es pésimo, lo sé, tendría que haber puesto "Sin título 2". Estoy algo distraída de Dixon Blood pero no os preocupéis amigos (?), no va a durar mucho. _

* * *

Cambios

No tenía razones para decir que no. O tenía todas las razones del mundo.

James les ofreció mudarse a la casa de Aragon. Le dio una semana para meditarlo.

Daryl estuvo de acuerdo en ese mismo momento. Pero él...

Tenía que pensarlo bien.

¿Qué diría Jack?

Después de todo Jack era el dueño del lugar donde vivían ahora. ¿Les dejaría trasladar el remolque a la casa de Aragon? ¿Lo querría de regreso?

Merle era el encargado de pagar el espacio en el campamento, Jack ni siquiera se ocupaba de eso. Habían pasado como cuatro meses desde la última vez que los visitó y ni siquiera ese día fue capaz de pagar la renta del espacio. Entonces... ¿quién era el dueño verdadero?

— Voy a empacar mi ropa.

— Oye, oye, con calma Daryleena — le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta. Había dejado la Triumph estacionada en la casa de James y el viejo le prestó la Ford para que pudieran traer sus cosas con comodidad.

— No quiero tener calma. Quiero ir a la casita de James a vivir.

— "Quiero ir a la casita de James a vivir" — dijo imitando la voz chillona de Daryl, que le dedicó una mirada de enojo. — ¡Tranquilo, hermanito! Por Dios...

— ¿Podemos llevar a Cole?

— ¿Cole? ¿Ese sapo? — preguntó poniendo la llave en la cerradura. Daryl asintió. — ¿Ah, sí? Creí que estaba muerto — murmuró abriendo la puerta.

— ¿Muerto? — dijo Daryl con la voz húmeda.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo..."

— Oye, que nadie me avisó que tenía una hermana pequeña — le dijo seriamente y tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta para tirarlo adentro del remolque. Daryl se puso de pie rápidamente y colocó una silla frente al fregadero, se subió y miró adentro.

— Hola, Cole — dijo saludando con la mano. Merle rodó los ojos.

— ¿Mañana tienes escuela? — preguntó sacando una caja de Marlboro de su bolsillo.

— No fumes, Merle.

— ¿Merle? Qué simpático... ¿Y por qué no?

Observó con curiosidad cómo Daryl se encogía de hombros sin perder su expresión de sabihondo. Podía llegar a ser bastante pedante para solo tener seis años.

— Hace mal a la salud — dijo finalmente. Merle se echó a reír.

— Precisamente lo que necesitaba era un sermón de un niño pequeño. Adelante… ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco más? — desafió mientras se disponía a prender el primer cigarrillo de la noche. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, fue tomado desprevenido completamente por Daryl, que estaba de pie junto a él y que mandó a volar la caja al otro lado de la cocina con un rápido manotazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿No entiendes lo que yo hablo? Te dije que no fumaras. ¿Acaso hablo en chino? — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Merle no sabía si reírse o molerlo a golpes. La voz aguda y la actitud altanera con las manos en los bolsillos no eran una buena combinación.

— Escucha, mocoso entrometido, ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? — dijo conteniendo la rabia, pero la voz salió espesa y amenazante.

— No… hay… que… fumar — respondió Daryl dándole patadas a la mesada de la cocina. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y luego suavizó su expresión, hasta convertirla en una especie de sonrisa. — No soy un niño pequeño ni tampoco una nenita, Merle.

Merle dejó salir una pequeña risa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. Luego sonrió.

— Parece que las pelotas están empezando a crecer, hermanito. Anda, ve a la cama.

— ¿Vamos a vivir con los abuelitos? — preguntó antes de meterse en el pequeño cuarto.

— Eso parece — respondió guardando el cigarrillo en la caja. Daryl sonrió satisfecho. Era lo más parecido a una victoria.


	22. Vint-i-dos

_¡Hola Megu3! Bienvenida. __El otro día me di cuenta de algo. En un drabble Daryl le dice a Merle "No tengo todo el día" cuando quiere irse a cenar con sus abuelos y también "No tengo todo el día" le dice Daryl a Carol cuando escapan en moto de la granja. Fue accidental, lo juro._

_En otras noticias, me puse a pensar en cómo seguir el fic y todo eso, es decir, en Daryl y Merle Dixon. Luego del drabble, mi reflexión sobre eso, porque es demasiado larga y no quiero distraer a nadie de lo que verdaderamente importa: la historia. Dios, es tan largo eso que puede ser considerado otro fic._

* * *

Nos vamos

Pasó la tarde en el arroyo por última vez.

Ese mismo sábado, pero por la noche, estaría viviendo en una casa de verdad.

Podía decirse que estaba nervioso, o que tenía miedo, pero en realidad no era así. Merle le prometió que todo estaría bien. Eso bastaba para él.

Irían juntos a la nueva casa y luego Merle se iría a trabajar. Había pedido el turno de la noche para arreglar la mudanza durante el día. La noche anterior se la pasó maldiciendo en contra de Jack por haberle tratado de vender el remolque. Luego de que Kate despertó, rentaron un departamento en Atlanta y todavía vivían allí. Durante los últimos días Kate había ido a visitar a sus hijos, pero Merle nunca estaba para cuando ella llegaba. Antes de irse, siempre le decía a Daryl que nunca accediera a visitar la casa de sus padres, no importaba quién lo invitara. Seguramente había cosas allí a las que Daryl no tendría que estar expuesto nunca.

Había pasado media hora de la partida de su mamá y todavía sentía el olor de los Virginia Slims. Al mediodía, Daryl le leyó uno de los cuentos que le habían asignado en el colegio y se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo hecho. Su madre se había puesto a llorar sin control y tuvo que tomarse unas pastillas de color rosa. Las manos le temblaron toda la tarde, incluso cuando se fue y sostuvo a Daryl entre sus brazos por unos minutos. Podía sentir los dedos de Kate moviéndose en su espalda y dándole pequeños golpecitos. Verla así le había dado pena, tal vez más que cualquier otra cosa en el planeta.

Se rascó un poco la sien y luego se quitó las zapatillas. Tal vez nunca volvería a ese arroyo, así que ¿por qué no? Merle estaba ocupado llenando papeles con los dueños del campamento y luego debía enganchar el remolque a la Ford, así que no lo descubriría.

Se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones antes de meter un dedo en el agua. Estaba fría, helada. Hizo círculos con el dedo mientras tomaba la decisión final. Lo más sensato era zambullirse entero y sin pensarlo. Se enderezó y contó hasta tres antes de saltar para aterrizar a un par de metros de la orilla del arroyo, de lleno en el agua. Nadó hasta el fondo y apoyó sus manos en el barro antes de volver a la superficie. Era una lástima no haber traído a Cole, le encantaría eso.

En la casa de James también había agua. El abuelo le dijo que no podría tener a Cole adentro de la casa, pero irían hasta las lagunas que quedaban cerca de la calle Flint Hill y lo liberarían.

Esa idea no le gustó al principio, pero era lo mejor para los dos. "Cole encontrará una sapa y serán felices para siempre".

Le contó a su mamá sobre Cole y cómo James y él lo adoptaron. Había sonreído ampliamente cuando supo que el sapo vivía en el fregadero de la cocina y la sorprendió cuando le dijo que eso había sido idea de Merle, quien se jactaba de ser tan pulcro e higiénico.

Suspiró. Si Merle supiera que se estaba bañando en esa agua sucia, le daría la paliza de su vida.

Salió para así aprovechar los últimos minutos de Sol para secarse, no podía permitir que Merle sospechara. Se vistió cuando ya no tenía gotitas de agua en el cuerpo y corrió hacia el remolque. Al llegar sintió aroma a Virginia Slims. Estaba Merle fumando en la puerta. Tal vez su madre se había olvidado una caja.

— Vamos, enano. Es hora de irse.

* * *

_Estaba pensando... Daryl Dixon nunca tuvo un alto grado de intimidad con nadie, nunca tuvo contacto íntimo con nadie, para mí eso es canon, si lo dice Norman Reedus... eso es canon._

_Pero tiene tantos años, e igual Merle, algo, de algo tiene que haber pasado. No puede ser que en toda su vida no haya tenido contacto con mujeres. Esa no puede ser la única explicación, por algo las mujeres se vuelven locas con Daryl Dixon... no puede ser que un fin del mundo cambie tanto eso. Daryl es hermoso y si Daryl es, en realidad, exactamente igual a Norman Reedus (ya que no tiene contraparte de cómic) es imposible que las mujeres no se hayan fijado en él. Viven en Georgia, no en la Antártida. No sé si todas, pero... alguien(es)._

_Daryl tuvo amigos. Sabemos eso. Amigos en su vecindario. ¿Por qué no niñas también? Amigas. Amigas mujeres. Sí, para mí tuvo amigas mujeres. O, al menos, algo parecido. Y no más. Ladies and gentleman, imagino a mi Daryl como a uno de esos habitantes de la infame friend zone. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber? ¿O estuvo encerrado toda su vida sin ver una mujer?_

_Además con un hermano como Merle. No creo que Merle se haya quedado de brazos cruzados al ver que su pequeño hermano no conseguía nada con ninguna chica, por más ausente que haya estado en su vida. Simplemente no puede ser. Yo creo que Merle ha intentado emparejar a Daryl con mujeres, o al menos, ponerle alguna cerca. Y tampoco creo que eso haya sido fácil. Merle no tuvo éxito con las mujeres. Prueba a está soltero, prueba b es más probable que fuera misógino antes que amante excepcional. Se le tira a Andrea, si, pero ¿funciona? No. Sin embargo, no tiene miedo de acercársele, y no le huye como ha huido Daryl de Carol. Tiene otra comodidad, otra confianza. Se permite más cosas. Pero, no, las mujeres no son una prioridad en su vida y no creo que lo hayan sido antes tampoco. El gobernador puede despertarse todos los días con una mujer distinta a su lado. Merle no. Daryl menos. Ellos no fueron criados así ni tienen esa mentalidad._

_Merle habló de mujeres con Daryl, pero no fue precisamente un gran maestro. Él no sabe, por lo tanto, no puede enseñarle a nadie. O, lo que es peor, cree que sabe. Pero desconoce que esa altanería y agresividad sólo funcionan con ciertas mujeres. Y no creo que ese sea el tipo de mujer que Daryl haya querido atraer alguna vez. No creo que Daryl haya tenido un interés amoroso fijo. No creo porque, sabiendo cómo es Daryl, ella también se hubiera enamorado, tarde o temprano, de él también. Daryl no es feo, no es mujeriego, ni racista, ni violento. Tal vez esté siempre dispuesto a pelear, pero no es lo que más desea. Es sólo que esa es la única solución que conoce para los conflictos. Tal vez tenga mal genio, pero es un alma pura. Sin dudas es tímido, sin dudas le incomoda estar en contacto con otros, pero si tiene que hacerle a alguien un favor, no lo va a dudar. Y si tiene que arriesgar su vida en eso, tampoco. Tal vez antes de esta enfermedad no haya tenido que arriesgarse de la forma en que lo hace ahora todos los días, pero si debía hacerlo lo hubiera hecho. Es interesante, sabe cuidarse y cuidar... cuando a él nadie lo cuidó. Si puede querer a alguien... no lo sé. No creo que cumpla la regla principal: el quererse a sí mismo. No es exagerado que retraten a Daryl como alguien que se odia. No es para nada OoC ni Daryl con esteroides. Yo lo vi. Todos lo vimos. Temporada dos. Chupacabra. Daryl lastimado, alucina. ¿Qué ve? ¿A quién ve? A Merle. Esa figura tan ausente, es la primera que aparece. El subconsciente de Daryl toma nada menos que la figura de su hermano para mostrarnos su lado más oscuro, lo que nadie ve y tal vez, lo que ni él mismo ha visto antes, o sí... ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no ha sido maltratado en el pasado? Sí. En esas oportunidades, herido gravemente. ¿También habrá delirado? ¿Se le habrá presentando Merle?_

_Y lo que le dice esa figura, no tiene precio. No es Merle el que habla en esa escena. Merle está muy lejos en ese momento, probablemente siendo entrenado en las filas de Woodbury. No es Merle el que le dice todas esas cosas a Daryl. Es Daryl. Es Daryl que se está hablando a sí mismo. Redneck trash. Eso es lo que Daryl piensa de sí mismo. Si Merle se lo dijo en el pasado o si es el causante de ese sentimiento, qué más da, no viene al caso. Daryl cree eso, cree eso de sí mismo. Que los del grupo lo usan, que nadie se preocupa por él, que no es más que basura. En esa escena no vimos a Merle dudar de su hermano, es Daryl dudando de sí mismo. Y, por alguna razón, logra vencerse. Vence todo eso que lo estaba deteniendo (además de unos walkers) y vuelve al campamento. Sin Sophia, claro, pero vuelve con algo más. El haberse sacado de encima ese peso. Tal vez Daryl no cambió en la tercera temporada. Tal vez, cambió en Chupacabra. ¿No fue después de eso que se consiguió un nuevo rol en el grupo? ¿No fue después de eso que Rick y Shane comenzaron a confíar en él? ¿A quién le da la primera arma Shane, antes de abrir el granero? A Daryl. "¿Estás conmigo en esto, hombre?" le pregunta Shane. ¡Shane a Daryl! Y él no dice que no. Todo cambió. Todo cambió ahí, cuando Glenn, Rick y Shane van a ver quién se acercaba caminando. Y era Daryl, con esa pista sobre Sophia. Lo de Andrea es un detalle. Daryl fue otro a partir de Chupacabra. _

_Aunque aún faltan explicaciones. ¿Por qué a Daryl lo conmueve tanto lo de Sophia? Le dijo a Carol algo como que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pero, ¿eso era todo? ¿O Daryl se vio a sí mismo en Sophia? No es casual que le mencionara a Andrea cómo se perdió en el bosque. ¿Se reflejaba a sí mismo en Sophia? Pero, más importante, ¿vio a su padre en Ed? ¿A su madre en Carol? Sabemos que Daryl fue maltratado. ¿Sería el Dixon mayor como Ed? ¿O era peor? ¿Y Merle? No hay un Merle en la familia Peletier. ¿Puede ser que Merle haya estado así de ausente? ¿No haberlo visto nunca? Eso no lo creo, Merle tiene muchos años, no puedo haber estado todo ese tiempo encerrado. El ejército vino cuando ya era adulto. Y se dice por ahí que Daryl fue educado con las mismas creencias que su hermano. Entonces, eso pasó. Merle estuvo, esporádicamente, pero estuvo. _

_Otra cosa que falta es el trato de Daryl hacia otros niños, por ejemplo, Judith o Little Ass Kicker. ¿De dónde salió eso? Ahí sí necesito una explicación. ¿Kirkman? ¿Mazzara? ¿Reedus? ¿Alguien?_

_Daryl nunca va a ser perfecto. Nunca va a sentirse cómodo en familia. Tal vez se enamore de Carol, quién sabe, al menos, eso es lo que yo siento que me están insinuando. Pero no sé nada, y ni siquiera ese camino me resulta viable para Daryl. Sólo sé que aunque lo veamos tener a upa una bebé, no podemos hacernos ilusiones. Daryl no sabe mucho de la vida. Daryl nunca, nunca, nunca va a tomar el primer paso a la hora de relacionarse con alguien. Nunca va a iniciar nada (nada más que una pelea y, creo, que ni siquiera eso). Daryl es una persona que se adapta a las situaciones. Se adaptó a estar perdido en el bosque, se adaptó a un hogar conflictivo, se adaptó a un apocalipsis zombie. Él, se adapta. Él no empieza las cosas. Y, si algo que inicia otro le incomoda, se retira. Como con Carol en Seed. Y apuesto mi amor por Merle a que después de situaciones así, después de que salió del lugar, empieza a pensar en lo que sucedió. A darle vueltas. Y, solo ahí, se le ocurre cómo actuar. Pero es demasiado tarde, obviamente._

_Daryl nunca va ser el mejor amante del mundo. Así que basta con eso, por favor. ¿No lo ven? ¿No ven que no tiene ni amor por sí mismo? ¿Va a amar a otro? Y, sobre todo, ¿va a ser capaz de sentirse cómodo con otra(s) persona(s) como para mostrarse tan vulnerable? Porque en la intimidad no hay nada, nada que ocultar. ¿O va a sacar la ballesta y esconderse detrás? Lo dudo._

_Un poco de ahí sale Dixon Blood. ¿Qué y cómo le enseñó cosas Merle a Daryl? ¿En serio lo hizo? ¿Hubo alguien más además de Merle? ¿Además de sus padres? ¿Hubo un James o una Dolly? ¿Una tía? ¿Otro hermano? _

_¿Por qué Daryl sabe cazar? ¿No estamos en el siglo veintiuno? Nosotros no cazamos. ¿Tan primitiva fue la vida en el hogar Dixon? ¿Vivían de la naturaleza? Francamente no lo veo a Merle muy boy scout. Ni a un padre borracho ni a una madre borracha. Entonces, ¿Daryl aprendió todo solo? ¿Existía el programa de Bear Grylls? Bueno, esa respuesta es no. Merle también puede defenderse solo. Nadie puede matarlo, excepto él. Además, si le das de comer un martillo va a cagar clavos. Pero, ¿tiene las mismas habilidades de rastreo de Daryl? Lo veo difícil. Merle sabe defenderse, pero en la calle. Y Daryl, por alguna razón, sabe hacerlo en el bosque. Al final, son el perfecto equilibrio. Por eso sobrevivieron juntos. Por eso les va tan bien en este nuevo mundo. _

_¿De dónde sacó Daryl esa ballesta? _

_¿Por qué citan tanto series de televisión antiguas?_

_¿Por qué Daryl es (el único) zen (de por aquí)?_

_¿Por qué Merle es nazi?_

_¿De dónde sacó Merle la Triumph?_

_¿Por qué matan tan bien?_

_Todavía me cuesta un poco responder a preguntas como esas, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Por eso este fic (claro que acepto otras teorías, si hay algo que hago es leer sus opiniones lectoras de DB y también otros fics). A veces me imagino pequeños diálogos entre ellos. Por ejemplo:_

_- A mi no me vengas con eso, ya he visto cómo la mira._

_- Sí, la mira con deseo, hermanito. Porque así es como hay que mirar a una mujer_

_Daryl todo un habitante de la friend zone, como dije más arriba, probablemente hablando de su amiguita y otro chico, uno que sí es de los que inicia cosas. Y Merle, bueno, tratando de infundir sus "conocimientos" femeninos, pero solamente le sale algo muy extraño que incluso él duda de su efectividad._

_"I've tried to make him more of a multi-layered character — someone who can tear up and then try to knife you. He's kind of like this wet little coyote that doesn't know where he's at and people are trying to reach over and pet him and he snaps back."_

_"Traté de interpretarlo como un personaje con múltiples capas, alguien que puede quebrarse y luego tratar de clavarte un cuchillo. Él es como ese pequeño coyote mojado que no sabe dónde está y la gente trata de acercarse y acariciarlo y él se separa."_

_(Reedus hablando de Daryl)_

_Luego le preguntan a Rooker si puede describir en una palabra a su personaje. Él responde "Merle". Tengo pruebas (un gif). Creo que eso dice más de lo que parece._

_A veces cuando leo pienso "no, no lo hagas hacer eso" o "no, eso no tendría que estar pasando o al menos, no pasaría" y cosas así. Pero esa es la magia de todo el asunto en definitiva. Nosotros tomamos un personaje y lo reconstruimos a nuestra manera. Algunos respetarán el canon más y otros menos, pero si no hubiera miles de Daryl distintos o miles de Merle distintos, sería aburrido. ¿Y no es eso lo que hacen Rooker y Reedus? Ellos interpretan a sus personajes de la forma en que se les ocurre. ¿No es genial que hagamos lo mismo que ellos? Yo expongo cómo creo que Daryl y Merle son o serían o cómo se diga. Digo cómo los veo, y a la vez, me parece genial leer cómo los caracterizan otros. Si en algún momento me siento incómoda, bueno, dejaré de leer y paso al siguiente Daryl o al siguiente Merle (o ambos, si tengo mucha suerte) pero a lo que voy es a eso, siempre hay que darle una chance a todos los fics y a todos los Daryls y Merles que se nos presentan. (Aunque están mejores los de la serie, que son de carne y hueso) Siempre pienso que si yo fuera actriz de Walking Dead, Harry Potter o lo que fuera, leería fics también y, si soy amiga de los demás actores, los invitaría a actuar las mejores escenas y colgarlas en youtube o algo. Yo creo que deberían hacerlo, sería demasiado genial. Y no, no me refiero a Daryl bañándose en el primer capítulo de Exile (o, bueno, un poco sí, la verdad estaría bueno) sino a todas esas partes que, al leer, imaginamos a los actores "actuando". Sería épico._


	23. Vint-i-tres

_Ficker problems: ¡Necesito leer BethxAxel urgente! ¡Y no hay nada!_

_Con uds, Dixon Blood..._

* * *

La casita de Aragon

Durante la cena, James le explicó a Daryl el juego del dominó. Se trataban de unas fichas rectangulares y blancas, que estaban divididas en la mitad por una línea negra. Tenían también puntitos negros que iban del uno al seis y variaban según la ficha. Algunas tenían la misma cantidad de puntos de ambos lados, por lo que representaban el mismo número. Daryl comprendió en seguida, cosa que dejó asombrado a James.

Mientras, Merle y Dolly se ocupaban de trasladar sus cosas a los nuevos cuartos. La casa era adorable e inmaculada. Tres habitaciones. Dos baños. Patio delante y detrás. No podían pedir más y, aunque se sintiera incómodo, sabía que sería lo mejor para Daryl. Estaba cerca de la escuela, estaba cerca de sus abuelos y, de alguna forma, cerca de su hermano. Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Dolly y James participaran en la crianza de Daryl porque, por más que le doliera admitirlo, siempre supo que su cuidado no alcanzaría y estaba muy seguro de que él no era precisamente la figura masculina ideal para un niño como su hermano. Él era más bien todo lo que Daryl nunca debería ser.

— Iré a revisar cómo va la cena, hijo.

Merle asintió y observó cómo la anciana abandonaba la habitación. Terminó de acomodar la ropa de Daryl y se dirigió al comedor, donde el pequeño seguía jugando con James.

Los miró un rato y contempló, sobre todo, la mirada de Daryl. Miraba a James con atención, admirándolo, casi de la misma forma en que lo miraba a él. No entendía qué veía Daryl en él, como para quererlo tanto. Había hablado aquello con Dolly y ella le había dicho que era porque la sangre tira, porque, entre ellos, siempre habría un lazo especial, perceptible a simple vista pero difícil de quebrar. Recordó cómo le dijo que esas eran puras estupideces y lo que ella respondió. "Tarde o temprano me darás la razón". Esos viejos. La sola idea de que su presencia tenía fecha de vencimiento lo asustaba. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se viera envuelto en algo que lo hiciera perder la libertad, la posibilidad de estar cerca de su hermano y de cuidarlo. No le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos que se mudaría, pero no tardarían en encontrarlo si es que lo necesitaban para algo. James le contaba la cantidad de veces que preguntaban por él. ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que se enteraran que ahora vivía en esa casa tan opuesta a su hogar anterior? Porque no era solo la casa tan bien construida y ubicada en un barrio tan pintoresco, ahora formaba parte de algo parecido a una familia. Y eso era algo que no se le puede quitar a otro, simplemente se tiene o no. Merle y Daryl no lo habían tenido antes y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en cuánto les duraría eso.

— ¡Gané!

— Vaya, hermanito. ¿Suerte de principiante?

— Es la segunda vez — dijo Daryl mientras volteaba las fichas. James asintió.

— Aprende rápido — aseguró el anciano levantándose.

— No te vayas, abuelito. Quiero jugar otra vez — pidió Daryl poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a James con la mirada.

James miró a Merle y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de irse rumbo a la cocina. Merle suspiró.

— Yo jugaré contigo, hermanito.


	24. Vint-i-quatre

_Otro no drabble. Supongo que a partir de ahora será costumbre..._

* * *

Mi hermano Merle, mi padre Jack

El psicólogo escolar le había parecido una persona muy extraña, por decir lo menos. Siempre vestía camisas de colores diferentes y con estampados extravagantes que se asomaban sin ninguna modestia por debajo de los chalecos tejidos que también acostumbraba usar. En cuanto a accesorios, siempre el mismo reloj y la misma corbata de Los Tres Chiflados. Su piel era negra y tenía las cejas pobladas, dándole un aspecto de severidad permanente, que solo era aplacada por la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro de forma constante. El tipo era una contradicción caminando.

Esa mañana el hombre se había aparecido en el aula sin previo aviso y luego de conversar unas palabras con la maestra, se dirigió a los alumnos en voz clara y firme.

— ¿Daryl Dixon?

Daryl arrugó la nariz y se puso de pie.

— Acompáñame, por favor — le dijo sonriendo, haciéndole justicia a su forma de vestir particular y dejando en ridículo su expresión severa y sus aires de formalidad. Lo condujo por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a lo que Daryl asumió que era su oficina. Estaba muy cerca de la cafetería, por lo que casi podía oler el almuerzo. En el camino, se presentó como Licenciado Torres. — Siéntate, por favor. ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? — Daryl negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde del asiento. — Tenemos entendido que te has mudado con tus abuelos, ¿no es verdad? — Daryl asintió. — ¿Tu hermano Merle también vive contigo?

Daryl no supo si callar o responder. Merle le había hecho prometer que nunca contestaría las preguntas referidas a él, menos si provenían de personas mayores o con uniformes.

— Sí — optó por decir, pero no muy seguro.

— ¿Cómo es tu relación con él?

Ante la falta de respuesta, el psicólogo reformuló la pregunta.

— ¿Te trata bien?

Daryl pensó esa respuesta muy bien antes de abrir la boca. No debía mentir, sabía que no debía mentir, pero algo en su interior le decía que si le decía a aquel hombre lo que quería escuchar, probablemente no tuviera que regresar a la oficina nunca más. Así había sido con sus otros compañeros, al menos.

— Me trata muy bien.

— ¿Y tu padre? — preguntó el hombre revisando un papel. — ¿Jack Dixon?

— No lo veo casi nunca — respondió desviando la mirada.

— Muy bien, Daryl. No quiero que pienses que queremos molestarte pero preocuparnos por nuestros alumnos es una parte muy importante de nuestra política. — Hizo una pausa antes de seguir, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a la silla que Daryl ocupaba. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Daryl lo miró a los ojos y el hombre suavizó su expresión. — No nos ha pasado desapercibida esa herida en tu labio. —brió los ojos, sorprendido por lo que le decía aquel hombre. — No vamos a obligarte a que nos hables de ello, pero esperamos que tomes la mejor decisión. Creemos pertinente hacer la denuncia correspondiente a la policía local.

Daryl se puso de pie violentamente para hacerse camino a la salida de la oficina pero el hombre lo tomó por un brazo antes de que pueda alejarse un centímetro de la silla.

— Daryl, no hagas esto más difícil. Aquí todos conocemos a Merle y también a Jack. Merle ha sido alumno nuestro. Sabemos que se preocupa por ti, pero eso no es suficiente. — Daryl no quería seguir escuchando, pero no sabía cómo detener al hombre. — Como te he dicho antes, no te obligaremos a nada, pero queremos lo mejor para ti, Daryl.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Daryl se acomodó en su silla y comenzó a pensar, se le notaba.

Torres lo observó con detenimiento. Hacía más de un mes que se le había informado del cambio de domicilio de los Dixon y tan solo una semana desde que comenzó a fijarse en el más pequeño de la familia. Había tenido tanto trabajo desde que comenzó el año. Fue en ese momento cuando notó el corte en el labio de Daryl y la hinchazón que rodeaba toda esa zona. Daryl nunca había presentado problemas y no parecía que en su hogar las cosas estuvieran tan mal como lo habían estado hacía algunos años, cuando Merle tenía su edad. Y si bien había cierto parecido entre ambos hermanos, también poseían notables diferencias. Daryl era más introvertido, apocado y vergonzoso. Merle era pura dinamita, y estallaba ante la más mínima llama. Estaba claro que el niño estaba siendo encandilado y sosegado a la sombra de su hermano. La cuestión era si Daryl tomaría el camino de Merle o, justamente, el opuesto.

— Señor…

— Llámame Willy — dijo antes de que el niño comenzara a hablar.

— Señor Torres… no creo que lo que sucede dentro de las paredes de mi casa sea asunto suyo — habló finalmente. Supo que había dejado sin palabras al hombre por cómo lo miraba. — Esto que tengo en mi cara — dijo señalando su labio — lo tengo porque me lo merecía. — Ante la mirada incrédula del hombre, decidió seguir. — Mi mamá nos visitó el otro día. También Jack. Merle no sabía que vendrían. Mis abuelos tampoco. Jack le gritó a mi abuela y a Merle y les dijo que quería de nuevo el remolque. Mi mamá miraba la escena sin decir nada. No lo soporté. Empujé a Jack y le dije que no vuelva nunca más a nuestra casa. Mamá empezó a llorar. Luego me llevaron al baño y salí así.

Terminó la historia y se cruzó de brazos, perdiendo la vista en algún rincón de la oficina.

El psicólogo parpadeó algunas veces antes de volver a hablar. Después de todo, había sido su padre. Habría jurado que el culpable era su hermano. Y Daryl creía que merecía todo eso.

— ¿Ya puedo irme? — preguntó Daryl poniéndose de pie y dejando claro que era muy tarde para decir que no.

No esperó que el hombre hablara para salir.

Lo único que quería era volver a su casa y sentirse seguro otra vez.


	25. Vint-i-cinc

_Quiero decirlo públicamente. _

_Kirkman: me has decepcionado. "Es bastante posible que la reacción de los fans guíe lo que haremos con Daryl." ¿Really, mister Kirkman? ¿Qué pasó con lo que nos enseñó Glen Mazzara? "Espera el rechazo. Escribe de todas formas". ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Lo siento, pero ese dicho de Mazzara se ha convertido en mi mantra para escribir y no creo que Mazzara piense igual que vos Kirkman!_

_Indignación modo off._

_Ya están en mi perfil tanto la foto de Merle joven como la foto de la casa en donde están viviendo los Dixon. Pasen a ver :)_

* * *

Un paseo en moto, por favor

Merle no tenía idea de lo que ese psicólogo escolar pudiera decirle a Daryl. En el mismo momento en que leyó esa notificación que le avisaba que en algún punto de esa semana, Daryl sería entrevistado por aquel tipo, se preocupó. ¿Tenía que ser justo cuando el idiota de Jack le dio aquel golpe en la cara? Hacía meses que no se le iba la mano con el pequeño, y en parte se debía a que no los había dejado solos en ningún momento. El muy idiota tenía que aparecerse en la casa nueva y amargarles a todos la existencia de esa manera, sólo para reclamar ese estúpido remolque. ¿Dónde iban a dejarlo? Debían dejar el espacio libre en el campamento. ¿Jack iba a guardarlo en su nuevo departamento? No, de ninguna forma podía llevárselo.

La jornada de trabajo de ese día pasó particularmente tranquila, así que llegó a la nueva casa verdaderamente más relajado que otros días.

Desde que se mudaron, James se encargaba de llevar a Daryl a la escuela para que Merle hiciera su turno de corrido. Ahora se iba por la mañana y regresaba a la tarde. Almorzaba en el trabajo. Tenía descuento en la cafetería del mismo. Ese resto, junto con lo que quedaba de su sueldo, lo guardaba en una botella de Stone Brewing que guardaba en su colchón. James se reía de él comparándolo con la princesa del cuento aquel en donde a la tipa le da alergia el guisante que le ponen bajo la pila de colchones. La primera vez que se lo dijo había luchado fuertemente contra las ganas de pegarle al pobre viejo. Era evidente que quería entablar algún tipo de relación con su nieto mayor y aunque Merle podía percatarse de los esfuerzos del anciano y, en algún punto, también los valoraba, algo le impedía abrirse completamente a James y a su afecto.

Se quedó sentado unos minutos en los sillones de la galería antes de entrar en la casa. Una Stone Brewing le vendría bien en ese momento.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el almacén que quedaba a unas cuadras de allí. En el camino se encontró de nuevo con la chica que se parecía a su madre. Ella lo saludó alegremente y él no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpida que se veía, ahí, tratando de llamar su atención. Le contó que vivía a una cuadra de su casa y que había notado su mudanza. Como si a Merle le importara aquello.

— Esa moto que tienes, es increíble — dijo con la voz más aguda de lo normal y guiñándole un ojo.

No podía creer la insistencia de ella mientras él lo único que hacía era asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminando.

— Podríamos ir de paseo alguna vez, ¿tú que dices?

Merle se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Pudo notar que ella retrocedía un poco.

Pasaron uno, dos, tres... treinta segundos hasta que retomó la caminata. Luego de un momento volvió a sentir pasos detrás y sintió una mano en su hombro que lo obligaba a voltearse.

— Escucha, Merle. Sé que puedo parecer molesta pero... — hizo una pausa antes de seguir, como no sabiendo muy bien qué palabras elegir — no te das una idea. — Merle levantó una ceja. — No te das una idea de lo aburrido que se ha vuelto este pueblo, hasta que de repente ves un extraño con una motocicleta y notas que es lo único interesante que ha ocurrido en meses. No hay gente nueva por aquí desde hace... bueno, años — dijo en una media sonrisa. — Entonces... ¿de qué marca es?

Merle sonrió de medio lado también.

— Es una Triumph. — Tomó aire e infló un poco el pecho antes de continuar. — Triumph Bonneville Hardtail Fram Conversion del año 1976 — recitó, con una maestría casi imperceptible.

Kate sonrió. Y no se veía nada mal. Tal vez reflexione un poco lo del paseo.


	26. Vint-i-sis

Los días

Los días pasaron y la herida en su labio se curó, pero aún tenía vivo el recuerdo de la invasión de Jack en su nueva vida. Separados estaban muy bien. ¿Por qué querría volver?

Los días pasaban monótonos. De un cambio tan grade como una mudanza, habían pasado a vivir de manera uniforme, sin sorpresas.

Era lo mejor.

Merle parecía estar de mejor humor, lo que ya era un cambio categórico. Y a medida que los días pasaban, los músculos de su cara parecieron ceder cada día un poco más, hasta que al final del mes Merle mostró una sonrisa.

Ya estaban en diciembre y Daryl se sentía entusiasmado porque durante ese mes tendría dos semanas de vacaciones. Durante los siete días que tuvo libres en octubre se la había pasado en grande. Si bien tras el enojo de Merle no había podido estar ni con James ni con Dolly, tuvo tiempo durante esos días de recorrer cada centímetro del campamento sin pensar en que debía volver al remolque temprano para terminar sus tareas. No tener esa responsabilidad lo había aliviado enormemente y la adaptación al ritmo escolar luego de aquellos días le había costado bastante.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tendría todos esos días libres y podría pasarlos con sus abuelos y Merle. No podía pedir nada más.

Se apuró en terminar su merienda y abandonó la cocina para ir hacia dónde estaban sentados Merle y James. Desde hacía unos días atrás, y probablemente gracias a la transformación en su humor, Merle había suavizado su trato hacia el abuelo y él, por supuesto, se sentía más que alegre por eso.

Cuando se acercó hacia el sofá en dónde James estaba sentado, Merle posó la mirada en él por unos segundos. Segundos en que aprovechó el tener la atención de su hermano puesta en él para insistir una vez más que lo llevaran a ese viaje que ambos estaban planeando.

James le acarició la cabeza cuando Merle le dijo que no por sexta vez.

— Nos acompañarás cuando seas mayor — prometió James con voz dulce.

Merle no dijo nada más. Simplemente se levantó y se fue de allí.

— ¿Por qué Merle no quiere que vaya? — le preguntó Daryl a James una vez que estuvieron solos.

— No es eso, es que eres muy pequeño para ir con nosotros, es todo — lo animó James haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla. Daryl se encogió un poco por el contacto. James lo miró serio y le preguntó si aún le dolía.

No respondió.

— Ay, Daryl… — suspiró levantándose. Daryl lo siguió.

— ¿Cuándo podré ir a cazar con ustedes?

— Muy pronto, pequeño, muy pronto. Quizás más pronto de lo que imaginas — le dijo despeinándolo.

Esa misma noche y tras casi dos horas de conversación, con el nuevo disco de Dire Straits, _Alchemy_, de fondo, Merle accedió a que Daryl los acompañara a él y a James en su viaje de cacería, justo cuando se comenzaban a oír las primeras notas del piano y el bajo de "Telegraph Road".


	27. Vint-i-set

_Creo oportuno comentar que muy pronto en Dixon Blood comenzarán a aparecer situaciones sexuales. _

_También habrá algunos saltos en el tiempo. Si bien tengo una línea temporal algo improvisada con la que siempre me guío, voy a ahondar un poco en los personajes de Jack y Kate y también Merle antes de la llegada de Daryl y cómo era todo cuando Daryl era más bebé. Voy a tratar de incorporar a cada momento algún indicio de la época, como la alusión al nacimiento de Daryl en este. Cosas así. También, si ven marcas o nombres de programas de televisión, no se asusten, ni Sony ni ninguna marca me está pagando para que las nombre, tampoco CBS o NBC me paga. De hecho, nadie me paga. Sólo sus comentarios que alimentan mi confianza, especialmente cuando vienen de cierta persona llamada Crossing Skies u otras desaparecidas llamadas Harmonie Roux y Floor (sí, las primeras, las originales, las primeras curiosas del pasado Dixon)._

_Estaba pensando en traducirlo y enviárselo a Mazzara para que los Dixon tengan su propio programa de tv, pero aún no me decido._

_We'll see._

* * *

Mi hermano Daryl

Esa tarde fueron a comprar un televisor nuevo para la casa. El elegido fue el nuevo Sony, modelo KV-1970R de diecinueve pulgadas. Luego de media hora de discusión, James terminó pagando.

Era elocuente, persuasivo y paciente. El tipo podía convencerte de casi cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, hacerse cargo del pago de un nuevo televisor o hacerte pensar que debes pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermano menor.

En realidad no tenía ningún problema en quedarse a solas con Daryl. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a su presencia, pero la diferencia entre ellos era demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Cuando Daryl apareció en la escena, él tenía catorce años.

Fue entre la primavera y el verano de 1978 y con su llegada, las aguas en su casa parecieron calmarse por un tiempo, como cuando nació él.

A medida que los días pasaban, Merle comenzaba a encontrar botellas de vino vacías. Primero una, luego dos, luego docenas. Se veía que sus padres comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

Los odiaba.

No podía entender cómo disfrutaban cagarse su propia vida y la de sus hijos de esa manera.

A veces lo dejaban solo con Daryl. En esos momentos no podía evitar odiarlos más.

¿No podían entender que él sólo tenía catorce años?

Sus únicas preocupaciones en la vida debían ser no perderse el capítulo estreno de _Holocausto _o la premiere de _Mork & Mindy. _No debía tener que ocuparse de un bebé que estaba comenzando a adquirir costumbres de chimpancé.

Para lo único que servía el enano aquel era para atraer a las adolescentes del campamento. Siempre que lo sacaba a pasear, esas jóvenes llenas de hormonas se le acercaban y comenzaban a acariciar a Daryl. Merle les decía que eran hermanos y las muy estúpidas les lanzaban miradas de ternura y les decían lo hermosos que eran ambos.

Gracias a aquel chasco, había conseguido ser la envidia del resto de los jóvenes. Habían formado esta especie de club secreto de galanes, con el que se reunían cada tanto en la casa rodante de alguno a contar sus "avances" en el campo femenino y hacían diversas apuestas que debían cumplir durante la semana o los días que debían pasar hasta la próxima reunión. Merle siempre era el ganador. A veces pensaba en alquilarles a Daryl a los pobres infelices. Ellos debían hacer todo el trabajo pesado, darle a la chica alguna razón válida para llevarla hasta su tráiler y luego más razones para que accedan a hacer siquiera la mínima cosa con ellos.

Tal vez él la tenía demasiado fácil. Con dejarlas jugar un rato con Daryl y él, fingir que se divertía junto al pequeño y ellas, lograba que ellas se ablandaran y lo dejaran alcanzar, a veces, incluso, segunda base.

Cuánto tenía que agradecerle a ese enano.

Volvieron a la casa a bordo de la Ford. Cuando llegaron, Daryl y Dolly estaban entrando y Kate estaba con ellos.

Daryl tenía esa cara de idiota que siempre se le formaba con la llegada de su madre y Dolly parecía incómoda por la presencia de su hija.

— ¿Te molestaría entrarlo tú? — preguntó James mientras bajaba y caminaba hacia él.

— No, no en absoluto — respondió él, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

James no necesitaba preguntar para saber lo que su nieto sentía en ese momento.

— No te preocupes, hijo — le aseguró apretando su hombro. — Se nota que Jack no está en la casa, ya habría venido a saludarnos — comentó con ironía.

Suspiró y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta para tomar la caja. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada y James lo ayudó a subir los escalones, pero ninguno quería entrar, realmente. Se quedaron unos minutos sentados en la galería hasta que Daryl asomó sus poderosos ojos azules por una ventana y luego asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ahí afuera? — Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a ambos fumando. — Abuelito… — comenzó a decir, escandalizado. James sonrió y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo para aplastarlo con su zapato. — Mejor — murmuró saliendo. Caminó hacia la mecedora que estaba libre y la arrastró para quedar más cerca de los otros hombres antes de sentarse. Comenzó a mecerse con intensidad, haciendo la silla crujir, sufrir.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritó Merle. Luego apagó el cigarrillo en el apoyabrazos. — Jesús…

— Ha venido mamá — comentó Daryl tras unos minutos de silencio.

— Como si eso me importa… — comenzó a decir Merle, pero fue cortado por una mirada severa de James. — Me alegro mucho — se corrigió entre dientes.

Daryl lo miró unos segundos y se puso de pie, rumbo a la puerta.

— Dice que se va a quedar con nosotros unos días — comentó antes de entrar.

Silencio otra vez.

— Hijo… creo que necesito otro cigarrillo — pidió James.

Merle sonrió y le extendió la caja, haciendo asomar algunos. James tomó uno y él hizo lo mismo.

— Esto va a ser una pesadilla — dijo apoyando los pies en la silla que Daryl había ocupado.

James lo imitó y murmuró un "ya lo creo".


	28. Vint-i-vuit

_¿Qué les parece el nombre Kate? ¿Simple? ¿Insulso? Se nota que no se me da muy bien bautizar personajes, ni tampoco actualizar en orden._

_Para más datos, mi inspiración de Kate sale de Kate Moss, la imagino físicamente igual. (¿Ven? no soy nada original con los nombres) No sé, en el auto camino a mi casa y mientras escribía sobre ella por primera vez, me pareció una buena idea._

* * *

Grandes éxitos

— ¿Por qué Merle no viene adentro? — preguntó Kate. A Daryl le pareció que su voz podría confundirse fácilmente con la de una de sus compañeras de colegio.

Le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo y Daryl aspiró con fuerza ese humo del Virginia, el humo de su mamá.

— Debe estar charlando con James, querida — dijo Dolly en plan de calmarla. Temblaba, y Daryl parecía asustado.

— No quiere verme. Es obvio — manifestó casi gritando. Daryl la miraba, sin parpadear. — Daryl, cariño… — dijo volteándose hacia él, apagó su cigarrillo en un cenicero que Dolly le alcanzó en ese mismo momento y lo miró directo a los ojos. Extendió una mano hacia la cara de su hijo y lo acarició lo mejor que pudo. Él no se movió. — Tú no eres como Merle, tú sí me quieres, ¿verdad, cariño? — preguntó buscando indulgencia, algún tipo de perdón.

El humo que salía de su boca abrumó a Daryl casi tanto como sus palabras. Murmuró un sí que sólo Kate pudo escuchar. Tenía la voz grumosa y salía con dificultad.

Dolly depositó en la mesa una bandeja con dos tazas de té de hierbas. Ajena a toda la situación.

Daryl olió de nuevo, distinguiendo cada una de ellas, pero sin dejar de mirar a su mamá. Sus miradas parecían conectadas por hilos invisibles.

— No te vayas más — dijo.

Y no, no se refería a irse de la casa. Tampoco a la cocina. Lo que no quería era que ella se fuera de ella misma.

— No lo haré — prometió.

Daryl fingió que esa no era una promesa vacía y sonrió. Tomó una de las tazas y se la extendió a su mamá, que la tomó con dificultad.

— ¿Estás bien, querida? — preguntó Dolly en ese tono que sólo a ella le puede salir. Ameno, cariñoso, delicado, el tono de una madre que ama a pesar de lo que fuera.

— Debe ser alguna consecuencia del coma — dijo como si no fuera importante.

Miró a Dolly suspirar y mirar al cielo. Aún creía que aquello había sido un milagro. Daryl sonrió, él sabía la verdad.

— Daryl, cuéntame cosas del colegio — pidió Kate con voz de niña.

Le habló sobre sus compañeros, sobre sus maestros y sobre el señor Torres hasta que Merle y James entraron con una gran caja. Salió de su trance y corrió hacia Merle.

— ¿Qué hay ahí? — le preguntó mirando la caja con curiosidad. James pasó por su lado y le acarició la cabeza antes de sentarse en la mesa junto a su esposa y su hija. Luego pidió té.

— Aire — respondió Merle apartándolo.

— ¿Aire?

— Ya, enano, es un televisor nuevo… Déjame espacio para acomodarlo.

Daryl no respondió, simplemente se apartó del camino y dejó a su hermano espacio para apoyar la caja en el piso mientras buscaba un cuchillo. Hecho eso, lo apoyó sobre la caja y la volvió a levantar, antes de irse rumbo a la sala. Daryl esperó unos segundos antes de seguirlo. Mientras, observó cómo Kate tomaba té y hablaba con James. Dolly caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano.

— Ven, vamos a poner algo de música — lo invitó ella, sonriendo.

Entraron en la sala y ella tomó un disco de la pila que había amontonada en una pequeña mesa. Sidney Bechet, leyó.

Se aproximaron al tocadiscos.

— Esto, Daryl — le dijo meciendo la caja frente a él — fue grabado en los años cincuenta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso era mucho tiempo. Dolly sacó el disco de pasta y lo acomodó con suavidad en el aparato.

— El álbum se llama _Leurs Grands Succès_… volumen cuatro — aclaró luego de fijarse.

Daryl rió. Ese era un idioma muy raro.

— Escucha, esta canción se llama "Si tu vois ma mère". Es hermosa… escucha ese saxo… — decía como cautivada, disfrutando tanto de aquella música que aquel sentimiento se extendió hacia Daryl. Saborearon cada nota y Daryl casi pensó que se sentía más alegre, más risueño. Incluso había olvidado la imperiosa necesidad de saber lo que había dentro de la caja de Merle. Ahora el único misterio que le interesaba era aquella música que le embriagaba.

Entre el espacio que hubo entre la primera y segunda canción, alcanzó a llamarlo. Quería invitarlo a vivir aquello. Dolly sonrió al ver a su nieto mayor acercarse.

"Dans les rues d'Antibes" comenzó y allí estaban ambos Dixon junto a su abuela, tratando de alargar esa serenidad que la música les transmitía. Se sentaron en el sofá y escucharon el resto del disco mientras James se las arregló para terminar el trabajo de la instalación del televisor. Luego Kate se sumó a ellos. Daryl se levantó para entregarle su asiento y luego se sentó en su regazo. James, que veía la escena desde lejos, no pudo evitar la tentación y fue a su habitación en busca de su cámara. Volvió, con ella en mano, y se puso de pie frente a la familia. Disparó una, dos, tres veces. Ese momento debía quedar retratado. Luego la colocó en temporizador y se sumó a la imagen, dejando ese momento para siempre grabado en sepia.


	29. Vint-i-nou

_Regalillo para que Crossing Skies no se aburra en clase... ojalá lo veas antes de salir xD_

* * *

Si pudiera verla ahora

Despertó con el aroma de su hijo embriagándole. Era completamente lo opuesto al olor a alcohol y tabaco de Jack.

No quería volver allí.

Pasaron unos días antes de que le dieran el alta en el hospital. No recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Aparentemente había olvidado la llave de gas encendida y se había pasado de la raya con los calmantes. Sólo ahora veía lo que había pasado, lo había intentado de nuevo.

Cuando supo que sus padres la habían visitado regularmente, algo se movió dentro de su corazón. No fue Jack quien se lo había dicho, él trató de ocultarlo el mayor tiempo posible, fue James en una pequeña carta. James. De todos, la persona menos esperada. Sabía en el fondo de ella misma que era a él a quien más había lastimado con su comportamiento.

En la carta le decía que habían pasado varios días de la última visita de Merle y Daryl. _Ambos_ habían ido a verla. Le contaba que habían discutido con Merle y no lo veían desde hacía casi un mes. Ni a él ni a Daryl.

Y que la culpa era de ellos.

Por actuar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando no era así.

Le preguntaba el por qué de sus acciones, por qué se había alejado de ellos a cambio de la compañía de un idiota.

Pero ellos no conocían a Jack como ella lo hacía. Nunca entenderían. Ni aunque intentaran. Por eso tuvo que irse.

Cuando salió del hospital, él la estaba esperando. Había usado parte de su dinero para comprar un departamento cerca de allí.

El lugar era hermoso. No era pequeño, era acogedor y no era viejo, era de estilo.

No necesitaban nada más.

Todo era perfecto hasta que decidió visitar a Daryl por primera vez. Cuando volvió a su casa, Jack la estaba esperando. Había bebido, pudo notarlo incluso antes de abrir la puerta. Su aliento era inconfundible. Podía decodificarlo estando a metros de distancia.

La hizo pasar de un tirón y la empujó hacia un rincón. Tras recordarle lo poco que valía, intentó convencerla de que sus hijos la odiaban y no querían verla, Jack no entendía por qué se molestaba en ir hasta allí.

Ella sabía que él estaba equivocado. Si pudiera verla ahora, sabría el por qué.

Daryl la había recibido en su casa como si nunca se hubiera ido. La había recibido en su propio cuarto como si ella fuera la cosa más preciada en el mundo. Ella lo tomó en sus brazos y él se durmió en seguida, con una sincronía perfecta. Como cuando tenía sólo meses de edad y ella debía dormir con él, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, para que a Jack no se le ocurra tocarlo. Él era su pequeño tesoro, y ella se las había arreglado para que se lo arrebataran.

El día anterior, cuando Merle, Daryl y Dolly se fueron de la cocina, volvió a hablar con James. Cuando le preguntó si tenía algún problema con su estadía, el no respondió, simplemente dijo que allí se haría lo que Dolly quisiera.

Pero pudo notar que en sus ojos él decía que sí.

Sin embargo, no podía volver a su casa, y aunque estaba segura de que Jack sospecharía, pasaría tiempo antes de eso. El imbécil se había ido a pasar unos días a la casa de su vecina, el muy adúltero. Tardaría en notar que ella estaba ausente, como siempre. Ella simplemente no podía quedarse allí. Debía transformar su soledad en algo positivo, como le dijo su psiquiatra. Insegura, había tomado su bolso y había pedido un taxi hasta Aragon.

"Hasta ahora todo está saliendo bien", pensó mientras veía a Daryl despertar. "Hasta ahora está todo saliendo bien".


	30. Trenta

_¡30! Quería llegar el capítulo treinta antes de que se acabe el mundo a las 12 hs, 12 minutos, 12 segundos. Sí, hoy es 12/12/12. Creepy, ¿no? Otra cosa creepy, hoy cumplo 21 años, 12 al revés, creepy._

_En el drabble de hoy pasan muchas cosas, como siempre. Como siempre empiezo con una idea y termino con otra. Bueno, me voy, tengo que responder mensajes de texto (cumpleaños 2.0). _

_Aún estoy indignada porque no hay ninguna historia sobre Axel. ¿Qué les pasa a los fan fickers de hoy en día?_

* * *

Don't fuck it up

Les contó con soltura sus andanzas por la calle Beale. Cómo era tan natural caminar por allí y escuchar a personas como B.B. King y Rosco Gordon hacer sonar sus respectivos guitarra y piano. Merle parecía escandalizado, lo que llegó a divertir a Daryl y parecía no inmutar a James.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana, domingo, el sol brillaba e intentaba iluminar la habitación lo más posible, procurando no dejar ni un centímetro de sombra, aprovechando que las persianas estaban arriba, haciendo su trabajo. También había algo de viento, calmo e inofensivo, pero que sin embargo obligaba a mantener cerrados los vidrios de las ventanas.

Era el cumpleaños de Dolly y lo festejarían todos juntos en un parque cercano.

— ¿Las mujeres no se han levantado? — preguntó James a Merle, mientras prendía la radio.

— Al parecer no — respondió rascándose el cuello. — Enano, ve a ver.

Daryl se levantó con dificultad del sillón y se fue rumbo a la habitación de su abuela.

— Merle… — lo llamó James. — ¿Quién era la chica que estaba contigo en la puerta?

Se congeló. El viejo lo había estado espiando.

— Una vecina — dijo a la vez que se cruzaba de piernas.

— _Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre pero te amo igual. Si dejas que te tome de la mano, entonces, creo que podría hacer que me entiendas _— cantó James en compañía de B.B., tal vez pensando que la letra de la canción se ajustaba a la situación. — ¿La conoces?

— Ya te lo he dicho, es una vecina, claro que la conozco — comentó ofuscado.

— _Simplemente cuánto te amo, amarte de la forma en que yo te amo, entonces te tomarías la noche para amarme también _— siguió mientras Dolly aparecía por la entrada de la sala y caminaba hacia él. James la tomó de una mano y posó su otra mano en su cintura antes de comenzar a bailar.

Daryl, que venía detrás, se quedó mirando la escena con fascinación. Merle resopló y se puso de pie para irse de allí, hasta que a medio camino se topó con su madre. Se miraron incómodos. King terminó de cantar y le dio paso a James Brown, que inundó el ambiente con su "I don't mind". Ella trató de decir algo, pero otra cosa la detuvo. Su hijo.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, Daryl te necesita — dijo sin mirarla. — Sólo… no lo arruines.

Kate contuvo la respiración mientras Merle desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. Daryl, al verla sola, se aproximó a ella y le abrazó una pierna.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

— Gracias, hija.

— Muy bien, ¿qué les parece si nos preparamos? Es un día hermoso — dijo James dirigiéndose a Daryl.

— Iré por mi mochila — dijo antes de irse por el mismo lugar que Merle.

— ¿Estás lista? — le preguntó James.

Dolly se le acercó y la tomó de la mano.

— Lista.

En menos de quince minutos estaban todos a bordo de la Ford, rumbo al parque. Eran sólo algunas cuadras de distancia, pero llevaban muchas cosas y Dolly no estaba precisamente en condiciones de caminar.

El primero en bajar fue Daryl, que sería el encargado de encontrar el lugar adecuado para extender el mantel. Corrió hacia un espacio con luz solar que había entre algunos árboles y comenzó a quitar las piedras que había tiradas por allí mientras esperaba al resto. Tomó su mochila y sacó el mantel, lo desdobló y colocó en el suelo cuidadosamente. Luego lo aseguró con su mochila y algunas de las piedras que había removido.

— Buen trabajo, pequeño — lo felicitó James.

Merle gruñó, se sentó en el mantel y sacó un cigarrillo. Daryl lo miró para regañarlo pero desistió de la idea, lo que menos necesitaban aquel día era estropear el buen humor de Merle. Ya había sido demasiado con que aceptara a salir con ellos y su mamá.

Acomodaron las sillas de jardín que habían traído, eran dos, una para cada dama.

— Pónganse cómodas — les dijo James mientras le pasaba a su nieto mayor un cenicero. — Sabía que al llegar eso sería lo primero que harías, tómalo.

Daryl creyó haber oído un "gracias", pero probablemente era su imaginación.

— Juguemos al dominó — le pidió a su abuelo, sacando las fichas.

— Veo que no me queda más remedio — bromeó James, haciendo reír a las mujeres.

Merle aprovechó para mirar la situación en la que se hallaba. Dolly y Kate hablaban animadamente, probablemente alguna idiotez de mujeres. Daryl y James daban vuelta las fichas, mientras el viejo le decía algo a Daryl sobre los árboles que los rodeaban. Y él, en el medio de todo, estando y no estando. Respirando el mismo aire que ellos y al mismo tiempo tratando de evitarlo, porque de alguna forma le daba asco.

— Hijo, ¿podrías sacar los vasos? — preguntó Kate tímidamente. La miró y ella bajó la mirada. Dolly le acarició un hombro.

No dijo ni sí ni no, pero se puso el cigarrillo en la boca y tomó la canasta. Sacó cinco vasos.

— Gracias — dijo Dolly.

— De nada, mamá — dijo antes de expulsar una bocanada de humo que hizo toser a Daryl.

— Merle, ten más cuidado — pidió James, mientras le golpeaba la espalda a su nieto.

— Sí, como sea — murmuró Merle sacando otro cigarrillo.

— ¿Por qué no esperas un poco? Bebe un poco de jugo — dijo sirviendo un poco en el último vaso.

No dijo nada más, simplemente tomó el vaso que le ofrecía James y se prendió otro cigarrillo.

— Es un día precioso — dijo Kate, rompiendo el silencio.

— Sí, porque es el cumpleaños de la abuela — dijo Daryl tomando una ficha del montón.

— Exacto, pequeño — lo secundó James, buscando entre las suyas alguna que contenga el número tres.

— Nada podría arruinarlo — dijo Dolly mirando a su hija.

Merle sonrió. Claro que había cosas que podría arruinar ese día. Entre ellas, Kate. Luego la lluvia. Luego Jack. Luego el viento. Luego Kate y Jack.

Kate y Jack, viento y lluvia.

— Merle, ¿me das un cigarrillo?

Levantó la vista y observó que la pregunta provenía de su madre. Sin poder contestar, se levantó y le alcanzó la caja. Ella la tomó con delicadeza, sacó uno, lo prendió y dio la primera pitada antes de devolvérsela.

— Muchas gracias, hijo.

— De nada, mamá — dijo. Esta vez sonó sincero, correcto.

Merle estaba perplejo. Tal vez la charla con James había causado algún efecto en él. Kate no tenía la culpa de que Jack fuera una basura. No tenía la culpa del maltrato de él hacia sus hijos, ni del maltrato de él hacia ella. Kate, incluso, había intentado protegerlos. Si no estaba con ellos, era sólo para mantener a Jack alejado, entretenido, descargando su estupidez y sed de violencia contra ella.

Volvió a su lugar todavía pensando.

— No, nada puede arruinar este día — dijo James sacando unos sándwiches. — Nada.


	31. Trenta-u

_Lamento informar que Reedus y Rooker al parecer se tomaron vacaciones y ya no están a mi alrededor incitándome a que actualice Dixon Blood. Espero que vuelvan en los próximos días, ¡necesito inspiración!_

_Pero si su ausencia significa tener nuevos lectores (como hasta ahora significó), creo que los voy a dejar tomarse un respiro de mí (o que ellos me den un respiro de ellos). Estamos por llegar a las dos mil visitas (cosa que nunca imaginé) por lo que se viene una celebración en D-Blood..._

* * *

Más simpática

La convivencia con Kate en la casa se hizo mucho más difícil a medida que pasaron los días.

Durante los primero días, tanto ella como Merle consiguieron evitarse casi sin esfuerzo. Él trabajaba durante todo el día y llegaba a la noche. Ella pasaba el día con Daryl y se acostaba antes de la llegada de Merle, por el efecto de los ansiolíticos. Por lo tanto, todo parecía tranquilo. Dolly llegó a tener la esperanza de poder tener no solo a sus nietos viviendo con ella, sino también a su hija.

La misma que los había abandonado para refugiarse en los brazos de Jack, más de veinte años atrás. La misma que le informó de su primer embarazo a través de un telegrama. Aún lo tenía guardado. Le había escrito algo como "Jack me embarazó. Lo llamaré como papá".

Y así fue. Su primer nieto llevaba nada menos que el segundo nombre de su abuelo. Dolly entonces tomó aquello como un intento de acercamiento de parte de su hija, aún ante la negativa de James. Días después, durante la noche de navidad de ese año, se apareció en la habitación de hotel que Kate y Jack compartían. Esperaba que su hija la recibiera y pudieran resolver sus problemas para que ella volviera a casa. Así todo volvería a la normalidad y Kate podría recibir a su hijo en condiciones.

Pero no.

Kate tardó semanas para pedirle disculpas a su madre por el golpe que Jack le obsequió como regalo esa noche. Cuando Dolly se apareció en su casa luego de haber pasado por la sala de emergencias, con la cabeza vendada y los ojos hinchados, James casi enloquece. Las disculpas de su hija llegaron en un segundo telegrama y, semanas después, Kate se apareció en su casa, diciendo que lo suyo con Jack había terminado para siempre, por lo que los últimos meses del embarazo de Merle los pasó con sus padres. Podría decirse que en ese momento Dolly no cabía en sí misma de la felicidad, pero la relación entre James y su hija no fue la misma desde entonces.

— Me alegra que hayas decidido hacerle caso a tu madre de una vez por todas — le dijo mientras limpiaba unos cuchillos. Kate no respondió. No podía. — Como dijo Merle, sólo espero que no lo arruines.

— No te preocupes, no lo haré — aseguró poniéndose de pie. — Hablas como si tú fueras diferente a mí, papá. Yo aún recuerdo cómo dejabas a mamá sola por las noches para irte a apostar con tus amigos. Recuerdo cómo le decías cuánto la querías y luego te ibas con tus amigos de viaje por semanas. ¿Tú no?

— Borracha eres más simpática — dijo Merle apareciendo en la cocina.

James tosió y miró a su hija a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, luego saludó a su nieto y lo ayudó a preparar café.

— Te conseguí lo último de Springsteen — comentó Merle abriendo la heladera. James sonrió y empezó a contarle las críticas que escuchó en la radio de _Born in the USA._

— ¿Dónde está Daryl? — preguntó Kate, pero ninguno respondió. La estaban ignorando. Se movió en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos con las piernas sobre la silla, sin dejar de mirar hacia un lado.

Merle aprovechó para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Se ponía en la misma posición de Daryl cuando estaba a punto de comenzar una de sus rabietas. Evidentemente lo había heredado de ella. Además, su madre seguía siendo una niña en muchos aspectos.

Luego de media hora, en la que James y él hablaron de su viaje de cacería, Merle se dirigió a su madre por segunda vez, luego de que James se excusó para ir al baño.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, como acostumbraba hacer cuando vivían en el remolque, y sacó un cigarrillo.

— Se ha ido con Dolly a ver a una de sus amigas — dijo antes de encenderlo. Luego exhaló humo mientras hablaba. — Le compré un regalo hoy. — Pausa. — Está en el sillón frente al tocadiscos. — Kate salió de su trance y miró a su hijo por primera vez. — Quiero que se lo des. Dile que es de parte de su mamá — agregó echando ceniza en el fregadero. Kate asintió y se fue de allí para ver que había traído Merle.

Cuando James volvió y preguntó por ella, él le dijo que habían discutido por fumar cerca de Daryl y que ella se había puesto a llorar y se había ido corriendo rumbo a la habitación de él. James suspiró, sin saber que su nieto le mentía.

— Nunca cambiará — afirmó mientras le indicaba que le pasara el encendedor. — Nunca.


	32. trenta-dos

_Me alegra anunciar que mis pequeñas musas, Michael y Norman, han vuelto. Justo para festejar las 2000 views. Yay!_

* * *

How Napi made the animals

Daryl nunca había visto un papel de regalo tan hermoso.

Miró a su mamá y le agradeció con la sonrisa más grande que fue capaz de articular.

No quería romperlo. No quería, pero la ansiedad por saber qué ocultaba ese estampado de flores blancas era demasiada.

—Anda, ábrelo, hijo —dijo Kate, ocultando con maestría el hecho de que ella también estaba ansiosa por saber qué era aquel paquete, casi tanto o más que su propio hijo.

Daryl la miró por un segundo antes de partir el papel por la mitad, revelando su contenido, pero aún así ocultando gran parte de él.

Era un libro.

No, era el libro más hermoso del mundo. De todos los libros que Daryl había visto antes, ninguno se comparaba con éste. Primero, porque era suyo. Segundo, porque se lo había regalado su mamá. Tercero, porque era realmente hermoso.

El dibujo de unos indígenas sentados alrededor del fuego ilustraba perfectamente el título de la obra. _Indian Tales for Little Folks_, _Cuentos Indios para Gente Pequeña._

Daryl era pequeño.

Esos eran indios.

Todo era perfecto.

Acarició la tapa como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del planeta. Recorrió con el dedo índice las letras que rezaban el título del libro. Luego el nombre del autor, y cómo informaba que esa persona, El Comancho, lo había escrito e ilustrado.

Observó con atención la cara de cada indio. Estaban sentados, probablemente escuchando un cuento del indio más grande. Sonreía y formaba algo con sus dedos. Daryl supuso que estaba haciendo sombras con el fuego. Luego posó la mirada una niña pequeña que estaba sentada junto a un perro. Después notó cómo el fuego hacía proyectar las sombras de todos los presentes en las paredes de la carpa.

Había tanto, tanto para ver en ese libro.

—Mamá, leéme un cuento —pidió sonriendo.

Kate abrió el libro a modo de respuesta. Miró el índice y escogió un cuento al azar. Sabía que no importaba cuál fuera el elegido, Daryl disfrutaría lo mismo.

—Cómo Napi creó los animales —leyó. Daryl se aproximó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —Napi era grande, oh, ¡muy grande! Era el sirviente principal del Sol en los viejos tiempos, cuando el Sol era un gran jefe de fuego que vivía en su casa de campo en el cielo.

Daryl escuchaba con atención, sin querer perder una letra de lo que su mamá leía. Mientras oía, comenzó a mirar los pequeños dibujos que rodeaban al cuento de Napi. Estaban numerados, pero no entendía por qué. Quiso preguntarle a su mamá, pero no quería interrumpirla.

¡Quería hacer tantas cosas!

—El Sol estaba ocupado todo el tiempo calentando el mundo, así que Napi estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo todas las cosas que el Sol quería que se hicieran.

—Ese Napi... —dijo Daryl. —Pobre, trabaja mucho —dijo asomándose por el hombre de Kate.

—Sí, Daryl. Eso pasa cuando alguien tiene un sirviente. —Cerró el libro un momento y miró a su hijo a los ojos. —Daryl... —él se separó —prométeme que nunca te creerás superior a nadie, hijo. Promételo —pidió sonriendo.

—Lo prometo —dijo él. —Nosotros... somos todos iguales. Merle está equivocado —agregó hipnotizado por los enormes ojos verdes de Kate, que le sonrió y continuó leyendo.

—Un día, sin embargo, terminó todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer, entonces se sentó cerca de un manantial para descansar y fumar su larga pipa India. Mientras estaba sentado allí, notó un bonito campo de arcilla a un lado del manantial, así que tomó un poco y empezó a hacer pequeñas formas un poco extrañas de arcilla con los dedos, justo como hacen a veces los niños y niñas pequeños.

—¡Mamá! ¡Quiero hacer eso! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo. —¿Puedo?

—Claro que puedes, hijo. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa —Daryl sonrió satisfecho y siguió disfrutando de la lectura de Kate. —Hizo un gran número de estas formas de arcilla y luego la puso...

Cuando Kate terminó de leer, Daryl supo no sólo cómo Napi hizo a los animales, también supo por qué los dibujos de alrededor de la historia estaban numerados. Era el orden en que Napi los había creado.

Entraron en la cocina. Kate se ofreció a preparar la cena.

James asintió y la invitó a pasar. Merle bufó y tomó a Daryl por un brazo para llevárselo a la sala. No se resistió.

En la cocina, James le preguntó a su hija cómo se sentía, lo que hizo a Kate sentir mejor, por lo que respondió que se sentía realmente bien. Juntos prepararon la cena, con Dolly observando. Era como un regalo para sus ojos y su corazón.

En la sala, Merle le preguntó a Daryl sobre el libro que llevaba con tanto recelo bajo el brazo. Él le explicó que era un regalo de su mamá y Merle no pudo evitar sonreír. Daryl le habló sobre Napi y cómo había creado todo. El cielo, las montañas, los animales... Merle escuchó como pudo. Daryl supo enseguida que no le interesaba lo que decía pero, como acostumbraban siempre, fingió que no le importaba.

Esa noche cenaron todos juntos. Como una familia. Y se fueron a dormir, pensando en que una rutina como esa no les molestaría en absoluto.


	33. Trenta-tres

_¿Se enteraron lo de Mazzara? Maldita AMC._

* * *

En silencio

Era el lunes de la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Faltaban nueve días para irse de viaje con Merle y James. Estaba emocionado. Querían pasar año nuevo acampando en el bosque, pero no podían dejar a Dolly sola. Decidieron que ella se quedaría en un hotel cercano mientras ellos estaban de campamento y se reunirían el 31 para pasar la víspera de año nuevo, juntos.

La noche anterior, recibieron una llamada de Jack. Se había ido a Florida con la ex esposa de un compañero de trabajo. Merle no contuvo su rabia ante la noticia. Si Jack no volvía pronto, quién sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería allí su madre. Daryl había visto cómo Kate se encerraba en el baño y no quería salir, sin importar quién se lo pidiese. En un momento, mientras leía su nuevo libro de cuentos de los nativos americanos, Merle le ofreció llevarlo de paseo en la Bonneville. Daryl no dudó en abandonar todo lo que hacía para seguir a su hermano. Cuando volvieron, Kate ya no estaba. James tampoco. Cuando Merle se acostó, Dolly le dijo a su nieto que su mamá se había sentido muy mal y que James la había acompañado a ver a un doctor. Daryl, por supuesto, sabía que mentía. También sabía por qué. Podía ver en sus ojos que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Antes de volver a casa, el señor Torres pidió hablar con él. Daryl le contó lo sucedido con su madre la noche anterior y él le explicó que las recaídas eran normales en personas sensibles como su mamá. _Sensibles._

A Daryl esa palabra le pareció muy curiosa. _Sensibles._

Era la forma perfecta para describir a su mamá.

_Sensible._

Delicada.

Frágil.

Ella necesitaba que la cuidaran todo el tiempo.

Del alcohol, de Jack, de ella misma.

Ese mediodía, como todos los mediodías, James fue a buscarlo al colegio. Se veía extremadamente cansado. Y _triste._

—Hola, pequeño monstruo —dijo apenas Daryl subió a la Ford.

—Abuelito —saludó Daryl muy serio. —¿Podemos escuchar la radio?

—Claro, pequeño. De hecho… tengo algo mejor.

En el camino hablaron del viaje, con la sublime voz de Frank Sinatra como coro.

Antes de bajar, Daryl decidió que era momento de preguntarlo.

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—Estable —respondió James.

Entraron a la casa en silencio.

Almorzaron en silencio.

Daryl hizo sus deberes en silencio.

James limpió rifles en silencio.

Dolly preparó la cena en silencio.

Sólo hablaron cuando Merle llegó. Había estado en el hospital.

Dolly trató de decirle mediante un gesto que no hablara delante de Daryl, pero Merle no le hizo caso.

—Le han dado de alta —dijo secamente. —Se ha ido con Jack.


	34. Trenta-quatre

_Este drabble fue el más difícil de todos. Lo tengo en el tintero desde hace días y días._

* * *

Chicas

_Esa mañana…_

—Merle… ¿puedo ir?

—No.

_Al mediodía…_

—Merle… ¿puedo ir?

—No.

_Esa tarde…_

—Merle… ¿puedo ir?

—No.

_Dos horas después…_

—Merle… ¿puedo ir?

—No.

_En la noche…_

—Merle… ¿puedo ir?

—No.

El viernes era el cumpleaños de Annie y Daryl sabía que si quería ir, debía convencer a Merle de aquello. Era simple. La insistencia había demostrado ser su mejor arma. Había funcionado con el colegio, con Cole y con la mudanza. Funcionaría con esto.

Pasó el martes, el miércoles y casi todo el jueves y Merle siguió diciendo que no. Por la tarde acompañaron a su abuelo al supermercado. James había organizado una cena con sus amigos más cercanos, como despedida antes del viaje. Merle no se quedó. Al llegar a la casa había una chica esperándolo en la puerta y, tras ignorar las miradas curiosas de su familia, se fue con ella.

Daryl estaba confundido. No entendía por qué su hermano había preferido irse con aquella chica, en lugar de quedarse a cenar y hablar del viaje.

Merle le había dicho una vez que las chicas eran lo mejor que le había sucedido al planeta Tierra, pero él simplemente no veía las cosas de esa forma. Hasta donde sabía, lo único que las chicas sabían hacer era molestar.

Tenía esa compañera en el colegio, Annie, a la que siempre molestaban por ser alta. A él le llevaba un poco más de una cabeza, y era alto. Las otras niñas le llegaban a los hombros y eran muy tontas. Sólo hablaban de _My Little pony_ y de Kevin Bacon y todas las boberías de _Footloose._ Annie era diferente. Le gustaban las motos y _Scooby Doo _y siempre jugaba con los varones. Cuando Merle iba a buscarlo en la Triumph, ella siempre se acercaba a saludarlo y se quedaba mirando a su hermano y a la moto. A veces Merle lo molestaba por eso. Mañana era su cumpleaños.

Ayudó a Dolly a cocinar y cuando estaban casi terminando, entró James.

—Daryl, ¿sabes quién era esa chica que estaba con Merle?

—No lo sé, abuela.

—A mi me ha dicho una vez que era una vecina —comentó James.

—¿Ya la habías visto por aquí? —preguntó Dolly.

Daryl los seguía con la vista a medida que cambiaba el interlocutor.

—Alguna que otra vez —dijo James despreocupadamente.

—¿Y no has dicho nada? —preguntó quitándose los guantes.

—No había pensado que era importante.

—¿Que no era importante? Has conocido a la novia de nuestro nieto mayor y ¿no te pareció importante?

—Oye, oye… no la he conocido. Simplemente la vi una vez en la puerta de la casa y le preguntó a Merle quién era. Lo siento, querida, pero no creo que Merle tenga novia. Dijo que sólo es una vecina.

James sabía lo mucho que Dolly deseaba ser bisabuela antes de morir. Se lo venía comentando desde que eran jóvenes.

—¿Qué es una novia? —preguntó Daryl de repente.

—Es en lo que se convierte una chica cuando te gusta mucho y tú también le gustas a ella —respondió Dolly.

—¿Y cómo se hace para gustarle a una chica? —le preguntó.

—Primero tienes que ser su amigo, luego descubres si le gustas o no.

Daryl entrecerró los ojos, asimilando la respuesta, mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Debe ser Arthur —murmuró James mordiendo un pedazo de pan, pero al abrir se encontró con Merle y la vecina. Él estaba tenso y ella sonreía. Los invitó a pasar.

Segundos después, los tres aparecieron en la cocina y Daryl al ver a su hermano, ignorando completamente a la chica que lo acompañaba, corrió hacia él y se detuvo antes de chocarse.

—¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo iiiiiiiiiiiir? —preguntó repetida e insistentemente hasta que Merle lo tomó por el cuello con una mano y con la otra le tapó la boca. Daryl no se movió, sabía que Merle no le haría nada mientras sus abuelos estuvieran allí.

—¿No vas a saludar a la visita, hermanito? —murmuró en su oído.

—Hola, visita —dijo Daryl tras la mano de su hermano.

—Hola, pequeño —dijo Kate. —¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó con ternura y al mismo tiempo empujando a Merle para que lo liberara.

Daryl vio una oportunidad e iba a tomarla.

—Al cumpleaños de una amiga —dijo mirando a Merle a los ojos. —Merle no me deja ir —dijo con picardía.

Merle lo miró con furia contenida, pero no dijo nada. Kate se volvió hacia él y le golpeó el hombro. Daryl pudo estar seguro de que su hermano estaba arrepentido de haber entrado.

—Bueno, en ese caso, yo te dejo ir —le dijo sonriendo.

—Me cae bien —dijo Daryl hacia sus abuelos, que miraban la escena con curiosidad.

—Yo soy James y ella es Dolly. Somos los abuelos de Merle… y de Daryl —dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

—Encantada de conocerlos. Me llamo Kate y nací en este barrio. Siempre se destacó por ser bastante aburrido hasta que llegaron ustedes —informó sonriendo.

Dolly, ignorando la mirada asesina de su nieto mayor, la invitó a cenar.

Minutos más tarde, los amigos de James llegaron y Daryl escuchó maravillado las anécdotas de sus viajes mientras Dolly y Kate charlaban sobre los vecinos. Merle estaba en silencio. A veces intercambiaba miradas con Daryl, que podía entender cómo se sentía.

Cuando los amigos se fueron y Kate se despidió, le agradeció y besó a Merle por primera vez.

Daryl se sorprendió al ver que no se había enojado por el hecho de que los había estado espiando desde la ventana.

—Puedes ir al cumpleaños de tu amiguita, hermanito —le dijo antes de perderse en su habitación.


	35. Trenta-cinc

Somewhere only we know

Se acomodó en su silla y se quedó mirando el campo de atletismo a través de la ventana. Estaba desierto. Deseó poder desaparecer del salón de clases y reaparecer allí. Amaba correr.

Sentir el viento en su cara y el cansancio en su cuerpo. La respiración haciéndose más pesada y difícil. El sudor corriendo con algo de vergüenza por su frente.

El corazón que parece que se te va a salir del pecho. Ver cómo el entorno a tu alrededor se hace borroso y lo único que se ve es la meta.

Poder escuchar a tus compañeros detrás, igual o más o menos concentrados en su objetivo, terminar la carrera.

Correr no era escapar. Correr era avanzar.

Llegar. Terminar.

Merle decía que correr era para perdedores, pero no, era para ganadores.

Sintió la punta de un lápiz clavarse en su brazo y se volteó para ver qué pasaba. El cambio de luz, de la claridad del patio a la iluminación artificial del salón de clases, le lastimó los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Vendrás a mi cumpleaños?

Sonrió tontamente y dijo que sí. Annie sonrió y le pasó la invitación.

Tenía el dibujo de niño disfrazado de pirata, con una espada de madera y un sombrero con el dibujo de una calavera. Con una mano sostenía un loro, y con la otra mano se llevaba una golosina a la boca. El fondo era amarillo y decía con letras azules "Estás invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de" y luego el nombre de Annie con letras negras.

Continuó mirando por la ventana hasta que sonó la campana, indicando que el día había terminado.

—¡Que tengan felices vacaciones, niños! —exclamó la maestra mientras algunos se acercaban a abrazarla.

Daryl tomó sus cosas y las colocó en la mochila, sin notar que Annie se había quedado mirándolo. Ella ya había guardado sus cosas y lo estaba esperando para salir juntos. Cerró su mochila, se la calzó en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando fue detenido por una mano que se había apoyado en su hombro.

—Espera. Salgamos juntos —invitó ella y Daryl no pudo decir ni que sí ni que no. Simplemente comenzó a caminar y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Annie tomar la suya. —Juntos, Daryl —dijo sonriendo.

Salieron al pasillo y se pusieron en el último lugar de la fila. Todos estaban ansiosos por las vacaciones y hablaban de todo lo que harían. Desde ir a pescar hasta conocer Disneylandia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó Daryl.

—Creo que me quedaré en casa. Vendrán mis tíos y mis primos. Vienen por mi cumpleaños y se quedan. ¿Y tú?

—Iré con mi hermano y mis abuelos de viaje por las montañas Blue Ridge. El bosque nacional Chattahooche —respondió mientras comenzaban a salir.

—Eso es genial, Daryl. Te vas a divertir —aseguró bajando la pequeña escalera y llevándolo hacia la Triumph de Merle.

Daryl estaba tan concentrado en el hecho de tener a Annie tan cerca y tratando de reprimir la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con salir que no notó la presencia de Merle.

—¡Darylina! ¡Amiga de Darylina! —bromeó.

Sabía que de alguna manera se lo merecía, después de todo, Merle también había quedado como un idiota frente a su amiga.

—Merle —dijo a modo de saludo. —Ella es Annie. Hoy cumple años.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñita.

Annie sonrió y agradeció con la misma sonrisa.

—Nos vemos esta tarde, Daryl —dijo saludando con la mano mientras su mamá se acercaba y se la llevaba con ella.

Daryl sacó la invitación de su bolsillo y se la dio a Merle.

—¿Me llevarás?

—James lo hará —respondió Merle. Bajó de la moto y le puso un casco. —Sube.

El camino a casa transcurrió en silencio.

Almorzaron juntos y luego Merle volvió al trabajo.

Daryl contó las horas que faltaban para el cumpleaños de Annie.

Continuó leyendo el libro de los cuentos indios y suspiró de alivio cuando James le avisó que se irían en cinco minutos.

Era la primera vez que Daryl iba a entrar a otra casa que no fuera la suya. Antes de llegar ya podía ver el jardín lleno de flores y a algunos de sus compañeros todavía acompañados de sus mamás.

La casa era un poco más chica que la suya, pero igual o más bonita. Estaba hecha de ladrillos pintados de blanco, con una gran puerta de madera y muchas macetas y pequeños cuadrados de tierra que contenían todo tipo de plantas. La casa estaba rodeada de césped recién cortado y que olía a frescura y a prado.

James estacionó la Ford a un lado y lo ayudó a bajar.

Por primera vez se sintió algo nervioso.

Timothy y su hermana se acercaron a saludarlo y se fue con ellos luego de saludar a su abuelo.

—Vendré a las ocho —avisó James y se subió a la camioneta.


	36. Trenta-sis

_La canción Better Days, de The Dirges..._

_You, my friend, must realize the time we have won't last. You can't erase the past. Lord knows I've tried. There are times I've been weighed down, black and blue inside me. Old wounds still residing beneath my skin._

_So let's raise a glass to better days. Forget the past and our wicked ways. Let me just sing this one last song and make this feelin' last all night long._

_A fresh start is what you need, so let's begin again. I will be your friend from this day on. You can rely upon me if you ever need to. I will help you get through and find your way._

_Forgive yourself, know all is well. Dust yourself off and tell your blues to go to hell._

_(Boondock Saints II)_

* * *

Levantar la copa por días mejores...

Aún tenía en la mochila el cuchillo de caza Busse que, junto con James, planeaban regalarle a Daryl en algún futuro no tan lejano.

Quizás en un año o dos, cuando aún no corriera el peligro de lastimarse con algún juego inocente, ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Ese día parecía demasiado lejano ahora.

Madrugada del domingo. Pidió otra ronda para sí mismo y suspiró, intentando olvidar.

Costaba.

Podía ver con claridad la sonrisa de Daryl cuando fue a buscarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga de la escuela. Al parecer se había divertido, le hacía bromas, le contaba sobre su último descubrimiento. Daryl, pareciendo un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño, le contaba a su hermano sobre el maltrato totalmente innecesario e injustificado que sus compañeras de colegio le obsequiaban a su amiga. "Las niñas apestan" había dicho, con la convicción que se transmite cuando se está seguro de algo, cuando se comparten pequeños vestigios de conocimiento que se cree podrían ayudar a la otra persona en algún momento de su vida. Merle podía ver en Daryl una pequeña versión de sí mismo, pero también podía ver su propia antítesis.

Entre otras cosas, Daryl había heredado de él el temperamento, el mal genio... pero ese sentido de lo que es justo y lo que no, realmente no sabía de dónde lo había sacado. Probablemente del lado de la familia de Kate, no podía ver algún de sentido de la justicia en algún familiar de Jack.

23 de diciembre... Si Daryl se recuperaba antes del 25 quizás podrían regalarle el cuchillo. Aunque muy en su interior, Merle sabía que ni aquello podría aliviar la profunda herida emocional que se agrandaba, cada día un poco más, en el interior de su hermano, en su inocente alma.

¿Sus vidas nunca alcanzarían ese perfecto equilibrio? Al parecer no, ni nada semejante. Con el tiempo se había convencido de algo: cuanto todo parecía ir bien, era solamente porque, en realidad, pronto todo estaría peor. Era una conclusión a la que había llegado algún tiempo atrás, sin que las cosas llegaran a estar tan mal como en ese momento.

Sintió la mano de su abuelo apoyarse en su hombro y sonrió para no llorar. Disfrutó en silencio del alivio momentáneo que da el darse cuenta que no estás solo, no completamente.

—Por días mejores... —murmuró el anciano antes de empezar su tercer vaso. Luego el silencio se apoderó de la situación una vez más.

El sujeto que tocaba el piano comenzó a interpretar la canción de Cole Porter favorita de Daryl y el mundo pareció colapsar sobre sus hombros de nuevo. Imaginó a su hermano, solo, acostado en la cama de aquel hospital, esperando que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Creyó sentir que James movía una mano a través de su cara, como limpiando atrevidas lágrimas. Tuvo que comprobar si él no estaba llorando también.

Dolly se iba a quedar con Daryl esa noche. Había escuchado al pasar que Kate estaba en la habitación contigua a la de él y, tras comprobarlo, intentó que movieran a Daryl a otro cuarto, pero fue imposible. James evitó que se tirara encima de los médicos para demostrarles que mover a su hermano no era una opción. Lo sostenía como podía y Merle se sentía tan impotente que se dejó manipular. Cuando volvió en sí mismo ya estaban sentados en ese bar. No tenían mucho para hacer en el hospital, sólo se permitía que un familiar pasara la noche allí. Entendía la razón por la cual ni Dolly ni James podían permitir que fuera él ese familiar, así que aceptó sin oponerse.

Quisiera, de verdad, olvidar el pasado, cantar una canción y dejar que el sentimiento dure toda la noche. Olvidar el pasado. Mientras tomaba vodka, cualquier cosa menos vino, pensó en la posibilidad de que exista algo parecido que borre los recuerdos, pero sin que lo tengas que beber antes de que todo ocurra. Sonrió y maldijo a su madre, ella sí que no recordaría nada de lo que había sucedido, ya estaba bastante intoxicada cuando llegó a su casa. Por fin, sus padres se habían hecho un lugar en su apretada agenda para visitar a sus hijos. Seguramente estaban demasiado ocupados jodiéndose a sí mismos y decidieron joder a alguien más.

Llegaron a la casa de Aragon como si fuera de ellos. James le explicó que golpearon la puerta y saludaron aparentando que todo era normal, que sólo eran unos amorosos padres volviendo de unas vacaciones y queriendo reunirse de nuevo con su familia, tras un largo período extrañándolos. Jack pidió cerveza y Kate sólo se quedó sentada fumando hasta que Merle volvió con Daryl. Todavía se estaban riendo de las cosas que Daryl le contaba. Ni siquiera se había percatado del auto desconocido que estaba estacionado en el jardín delantero de la casa. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado. Sabía que su hermano estaba a salvo.

Si hubiera mirado por la ventana antes de entrar. Si se hubiera dado cuenta del auto junto a la Triumph.

Eran como pequeñas alertas que estaban al alcance de sus ojos, pero que no pudo ver.

Era tarde ahora.

Sintió en su estómago la misma pesadez que lo asaltó al ver a Jack sentado a la mesa con sus abuelos, sonriendo burlonamente y desafiándolo con la mirada. Dolly tenía los ojos llorosos y James apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa. Kate, en su mundo paralelo, exhalaba humo y parecía sólo preocupada por la cantidad de cigarrillos que todavía quedaban en la caja de Virginia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Merle fingiendo calma y agarrando la mano de Daryl con más fuerza.

Estar rodeado de policías en un callejón sin salida y con un paquete de diez kilos de droga escondidos en los pantalones hubiera sido menos incómodo.

Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro mientras posaba la mirada en cada uno de los presentes, que seguían sentados alrededor de la mesa cual reunión familiar. Todavía no se atrevía a mirar a Daryl.

Jack comenzó a protestar por el asunto de la casa, tratando de reclamar derechos que no le pertenecían. James explicó con paciencia infinita que la casa la habían comprado ellos, que Daryl y Merle estaban allí porque los habían invitado. La explicación no era complicada en absoluto, el problema era que Jack no quería escuchar.

Entonces, en una secuencia que a Merle le pareció que duraba horas, se levantó de su asiento, sonrió, caminó despacio hasta detrás de la silla de Kate y la movió hacia un lado, haciéndola caer. Dolly la ayudó a levantarse y una vez que estuvo de pie, Jack la golpeó en una mejilla para que caiga de nuevo, se golpee contra la pared y se quedara inmóvil. Dolly se agachó para ver cómo estaba y Merle pudo ver en ese momento cómo Jack y James se miraban. El odio y el rencor podían sentirse con los dedos si se levantaba la mano y se la dejaba suspendida en el aire.

Luego, sin que se diera cuenta, Daryl se soltó de su mano y caminó hacia su padre. La peor parte del recuerdo, la que Merle quería borrar, venía después.

—La cuenta, por favor.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, tardando el doble de lo que habían tardado para llegar hasta el bar. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Habían pasado como dos horas en el hospital, esperando que el médico de guardia les suturara las heridas a ambos hermanos. Merle tenía varios cortes en los brazos y algunos más pequeños en la cara. Daryl sólo algunos en la espalda, pero su piel estaba cubierta de hematomas.

La risa de su hermano al verse en el espejo luego de la paliza que le había dado su padre como regalo de navidad adelantado era lo único rescatable de la noche.

Ojalá pudiera ver todo aquello con los ojos de un niño.

Aunque, una parte de él, dudaba de que Daryl lo viera así.


	37. Trenta-set

Recordé que esta historia la empecé en presente y puesto que ya en inglés hay alguien drabbleando el pasado de los Dixon, me dispongo a volver a usar el presente como herramienta aleatoria en la historia, para distinguirme un poco. (Todavía no sé cómo puedo vencer la tentación de leer esa historia, supongo que el miedo a que se mezcle con la perspectiva que tengo en mi cabeza de lo que fue su vida es grande)

Aunque Glenn ya revolotea por mi cabeza persiguiendo a Daryl (o con Daryl persiguiéndolo) no voy a dejar de escribir Dixon Blood, porque simplemente nace de mí y no le veo un final posible aún. Lamento no poder sacar uno, dos o tres drabbles por día, pero tengo un desorden de computadoras y casi nulidad de tiempo para escribir. Antes escribía y leía, saliendo esporádicamente. Ahora salgo, hago cosas y sólo puedo escribir de noche, cuando se supone que tengo que estar durmiendo. Ni siquiera puedo leer a Crossing Skies, sólo algo de smut Darren y a dormir, porque resulta que ya son las cuatro de la mañana. No me gusta esto, pero supongo que tengo que ajustarme porque cuando empiecen las clases de nuevo voy a manejar estos tiempos o menos, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, cómo necesito que venga Merle y me lleve con él a Woodbury, ni siquiera me importa si Rick y compañía destruyen la ciudad al día siguiente. Necesito Merle Dixon, necesito, for god's sake.

* * *

Igual a nadie

Daryl, casi treinta años después, recuerda esa noche con la misma intensidad con la que la vivió. La voz distante de James tratando de calmar las cosas, tratando de calmar a su esposa, a veces le llega a los oídos como un eco lejano que se pierde y se pierde a medida que aleja el recuerdo de sus pensamientos. Todavía le pesa en el alma el no haberse dado cuenta lo mucho que marcó ese hecho la vida de su abuela. Esa fue la noche en que finalmente perdió a su hija.

Abrió un ojo y comprobó que seguía en el hospital antes de abrir el otro. No había alrededor ningún tipo de sonido. La ventana estaba cerrada y la puerta que daba al pasillo también, por lo que no había corriente de aire dentro del cuarto. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo extraño en las manos, una mezcla de frío y calor. Suspiró, estaba cansado. Si no se desperezaba podía seguir durmiendo, pero quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Abrió y cerró los ojos unas cuantas veces para aclarar su visión. Una vez despierto, pudo ver a su mamá acostada a su lado, durmiendo y apretando su mano con delicadeza. Se volteó y al otro lado pudo ver a su padre, también durmiendo y también con su mano entre las suyas. No sintió miedo, ni confusión. Se dejó llevar por la paz que la situación le transmitía y tras contemplarlos a ambos por unos minutos volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería dormirse así y no despertar jamás. Cuando lo abrió de nuevo estaba solo, sin saber si todo había sido un sueño o había sucedido en realidad.

Aún podía sentir el ardor de los golpes de Jackn y el peso de la mano de su hermano apartándolo del medio. En el interior de Merle vivía mucho rencor y mucho odio en contra de su papá. Indignaciones y enojos que no habían tenido la posibilidad de manifestarse salieron esa noche a romper la quietud de la casa de sus abuelos.

En el camino, rompieron el lazo que unía a ambos hermanos con Jack y el que unía a Dolly con su hija. Rompieron a Merle y rompieron a Daryl, que fue el más perjudicado de todos.

Escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta y se apresuró a taparse con la sábana y la frazada hasta por debajo de la nariz antes de preguntar quién era.

—Soy Olivia Grimes, la asistente social —anunció una mujer asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. —¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó sonriendo. Lo primero que Daryl notó de ella fue un bolso gigante que dejó caer al suelo en ese momento. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta de color azul. —¿Tienes frío? —Daryl decidió seguir el procedimiento de siempre, quedarse callado y asentir o negar con la cabeza solamente cuando le preguntan algo. —¿Tienes frío? —repitió tomando el bolso por las tiras y arrastrándolo hasta la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Daryl mintió. Estaba muriéndose de calor ahí dentro. Hubo silencio mientras Olivia garabateaba cosas en un cuaderno y luego revisaba las notas de una carpeta con su nombre. —He oído que te gustan los cuentos de El Comancho —dijo sacando el libro de su bolso. —¿Has leído "Por qué el ave azul es azul y el coyote es gris"? —Hizo una pausa que Daryl no llenó con ningún tipo de respuesta. — "Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, el ave azul era fea en lugar de tener el hermoso color azul que tiene ahora. En ese momento había un buen lago con hermosa agua azul en él. Estaba cerca de las montañas…"

—¡No quiero escuchar! —interrumpió de repente tapándose los oídos, sin percatarse de que al hacer aquello había dejado expuestos sus brazos y casi toda su cara, que ocultó rápidamente al notar sobre sí la mirada de Olivia.

—Daryl… ¿qué ha pasado anoche? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo a los ojos con amabilidad.

Daryl no pudo responder. Sabía que personas como ella sólo esperaban que de su boca salieran razones para separarlo de su familia.

No pudo responder, porque la cara de Merle se le aparecía cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

—Si no quieres hablar de eso, podemos hablar de otra cosa —sugirió guardando sus cosas en el enorme bolso. —Tengo un hijo que tiene tu edad, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó sacando su billetera de un bolsillo y mostrándole una foto de un niño rubio que estaba a bordo de un triciclo, vestido de marinero. —Su nombre es Rick —dijo mientras él miraba la foto. Cuando se la devolvió, Daryl pudo ver en su cara un brillo especial que identificó como orgullo y amor. —Es un pequeño revoltoso —agregó sonriendo con la mirada. —Apenas podemos controlarlo. Ya me han mandado a llamar de la escuela como cuatro veces —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Él y su amigo, Shane, no hacen más que armar revuelos en su aula. Me temo que, muy pronto, volverán completamente loca a su maestra —aseguró metiendo la foto en la billetera y luego guardándola en su bolsillo. —¿Qué te parece si escuchamos algo de música? —sugirió sacando de su bolso uno de esos aparatos para meter cassettes.

—¿Se puedo hacer eso aquí? —preguntó Daryl sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

—No estoy segura. Pero, por las dudas, no se lo digas a nadie —dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando una cinta de una bolsa pequeña. —Tengo entendido que te gusta Cole Porter. —Daryl asintió, sin entender qué quería lograr esa mujer. Permanecieron en silencio mientras escuchaban el piano y luego los demás instrumentos junto a la voz de Ella Fitzgerald calentándoles el corazón a medida que alzaba la potencia de sus notas. Cuando terminó la primera pieza, Olivia apagó el reproductor y lo miró con expresión afligida. —Hay personas en este mundo que se preocupan por ti —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —y también gente que no entiende lo mucho que vales porque ellos mismos no valen nada… Los insignificantes deben hacerles creer a los valiosos que no sirven para nada, así su falta de brillo permanece oculta gracias a una falsa ilusión de igualdad. Tú no eres igual a tus padres, Daryl, ni eres igual a tu hermano Merle… no eres igual a nadie.

Daryl sintió que se hundía en el colchón. Intentó decir algo pero fue rápidamente silenciado por la música del cassette que había vuelto a sonar en la habitación.

No volvieron a interactuar hasta que las canciones terminaron de sucederse unas a otras y era hora de dar vuelta la cinta. En ese momento, Olivia guardó todo y se despidió con un beso en su frente. Nunca más la volvió a ver, sin embargo, la bondad de esa mujer le llegó al corazón y, años después, proyectaría eso en Rick.


	38. Trenta-vuit

En estos días voy a recopilar todo Dixon Blood en livejournal. La dirección es kingdixon punto livejournal punto com. Sería algo así como DB 2.0. Con imágenes y espero que con música. Un DB interactivo, ponele (?) DB + todas las estupideces que se me ocurren cuando escribo, básicamente.

Y las inubicables fotos de Norman de chico, que encontré gracias a la página Norman Reedusexual.

* * *

De humor para recuerdos dolorosos

—No, no, no. La frase es "Seduce mi mente y puedes tener mi cuerpo, encuentra mi alma y seré tuyo por siempre"

—¿Segura que no es "introdúceme fuerte..."?

—¡No! —exclamó tapándole la boca, mientras la picardía de su sonrisa aplacaba la indignación de su voz. —¡Mira! Has despertado a Daryl. —Se acercó a su cama y se arrodilló ante él, apoyando en la sábana únicamente sus manos y su cabeza. —¿Cómo te sientes, pequeño príncipe?

Daryl no lo supo hasta después, pero Kate había crecido siendo la mayor de siete hermanos y con el tiempo había aprendido a tratar a cada uno de ellos como si fueran únicos, como si hubieran sido pedazos de cielo arrancados a la fuerza, que debían pasar sus días en la tierra a partir de su destierro y necesitaran el recordatorio permanente de lo especiales que aún eran.

—¿Qué hay, hermanito? —preguntó Merle desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Daryl aún se sentía aturdido. No estaba seguro de en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Lo último que recordaba era la visita de la asistente social llamada Olivia Grimes y cómo habían escuchado juntos sus versiones de las más grandes y famosas canciones de Cole Porter.

—Hemos venido a visitarte —le dijo Kate sonriéndole con la mirada.

—Los abuelos te han enviado un regalo —avisó Merle sacando de detrás de un mueble un rectángulo de papel madera.

Observó el paquete con curiosidad que parecía hambre.

—¿Qué es? —se las arregló para decir. Al hacerlo le dolió cada parte del cuello y llegó a preguntarse si se animaría a volver a hacerlo.

—Una foto o... algo parecido —comentó Merle alcanzándole el paquete. Kate lo miró con desaprobación. —¡Él preguntó! ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

—Te suena algo como... ¡una sorpresa! —indicó Kate agitando los brazos. A Daryl la escena le parecía extremadamente divertida. No sabía que había hecho aquella chica para lograr medio dominar a Merle de esa manera, pero lo agradecía. Verlos era como tener frente a él una representación en vivo de su caricatura preferida.

—Es una sorpresa, Daryl —dijo Merle con la voz rasposa y levantando una ceja. Luego le guiñó un ojo y lo ayudó a abrir el paquete. —¡No puedo esperar para ver lo que será! —exclamó con ironía, sólo para molestar a Kate, que echó un suspiro frustrada y se sentó en la silla.

Una vez que tuvo el presente de Dolly y James entre sus manos, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa que le quemó la garganta. Dolía demasiado, pero lo valía.

Era una foto, una foto algo desgastada por el tiempo pero que se podía apreciar como si fuera el día de su impresión. En ella se podían distinguir tres partes. Cierlo, mar y arena. En el cielo, un arcoiris que cruzaba casi toda la extensión de la fotografía. Rojo, amarillo, verde y azul eran algunos de los colores que podía llegar a distinguir sin problemas. Buscó el violeta pero no lo encontró, probablemente por la falta de luz. El naranja tampoco lo vio. El mar, que tenía franjas negras y verdes, estaba interrumpido por dos figuras. Un hombre y un caballo. Un hermoso y enorme semental completamente negro, que empujaba con la cabeza al hombre, que estaba en traje de baño, como impulsándolo a seguir caminando. El hombre, con las rodillas dobladas, tenía en la parte baja de su espalda la cabeza del caballo, obligándolo a algo que aparentemente no quería hacer. _Seguir_. Luego, en la arena, había huellas extrañas y el camino marcado por el hombre y su caballo, todavía fresco.

—Me gusta —murmuró Daryl con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

—La podremos ahí, ¿te parece? —ofreció Kate señalando su mesita de noche con una inclinación de cabeza.

Daryl asintió.

—No hace falta —anunció Merle de repente. —Esta misma tarde Daryl se viene con nosotros.

—¿Dónde están los abuelitos? —preguntó abrazando su regalo.

—Están empacando —respondió Merle apoyándose en la ventana. —Nos iremos el lunes.

—No me habías dicho nada —dijo Kate mirándolo con reproche.

—No lo hice porque no es de tu incumbencia —se defendió Merle.

—Por supuesto —comentó indignada —nada de lo que tiene que ver contigo es de mi incumbencia.

—Cállate. Está Daryl.

Kate dejó de mirar con odio a su hermano y se volvió hacia él.

—Ojalá tu hermanito mayor fuera más parecido a ti —dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Daryl se dio cuenta en ese momento que gran parte de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, por lo que se tapó rápido con la sábana. —¿Tienes frío?

—Sí —mintió, de nuevo.

—Pronto volverás a casa.

Unas dos horas después una enfermera ingresó en el cuarto para revisarle sus heridas. Le pidió a Kate y a Merle que salieran por un momento y pasó los siguientes veinte minutos limpiando y untando con un líquido naranja los cortes su espalda. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos que a Daryl le parecieron horas y salió de la habitación para volver a entrar minutos después con un doctor. Comentaron algo sobre daño en la tráquea y la sola mención de esa palabra hizo que se estremeciera de miedo. Nunca había oído la palabra "tráquea" pero sonaba atemorizante, y más sabiendo que tenía allí algún tipo de daño.

Una vez que lo dejaron solo de nuevo, se quedó contemplando la foto del caballo y su dueño hasta que Merle volvió a entrar.

—Vas a tener que alimentarte a base de líquidos por una semana entera, Darylina —le dijo en una media sonrisa. —Ahora prepárate, debemos irnos.

A partir de esa noche, todos tomaron el cambio en la voz de Daryl como el inicio de su maduración de niño a adolescente. La historia de cómo Jack había dejado a Merle inconsciente y le había apretado el cuello hasta causar daño irreparable en los tejidos quedó olvidada en algún lugar entre tiempo y espacio al que no se accede a menos que se esté de humor para recuerdos dolorosos.

Y Daryl, luego de esa noche, cada noche de su vida estuvo de humor para aquello.


	39. Trenta-nou

Dos cosas. Uno, mi live journal en mi perfil. Dos, el segundo disco de Ciro, 27, es adictivo.

* * *

Primeros encuentros (y cuántas ganas se tiene de haberlos evitado)

Se enroscó entre las sábanas y suspiró. Jack roncaba del otro lado de la cama. Era de día una vez más. No quería despertarlo. Se acurrucó a la sombra de su espalda y esperó a que él despertara. Siempre fue una chica sumisa, callada. Nunca pretendió llamar la atención de nadie. No era bonita, lo sabía, aunque había días en los que se miraba al espejo y se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. En su casa, sus padres siempre elogiaban su belleza y los matices de su personalidad, le decían que la apoyarían siempre y que confiaban en que su futuro estaría sobrecargado de sonrisas.

Algunas veces podía llegar a creerse todo aquello. Días privilegiados en los que amanecía más temprano y el Sol calentaba más la Tierra. En esos días se sentía plena. Sentía que no era ella. Era alguien mejor.

Uno de esos días conoció a Jack. Él tenía unos veinte años y ella unos dieciséis.

Fue durante los años 60. Todo el mundo se divertía y vivía cada día como si no hubiera un mañana. Para muchos, así era.

Pasaba el mediodía, había salido a almorzar con unas amigas a una cafetería pequeña, _Wild Shack,_ que estaba cerca de su escuela. Era miércoles. Debían almorzar rápido para poder volver antes de que comenzara la clase de gimnasia. Antes de ordenar, todas se agruparon en el baño del lugar, convirtiéndolo en un improvisado vestidor. Salieron unos minutos más tarde, una a una, cada una más resplandeciente de juventud que la anterior. Sus ojos eran vivaces e intranquilos y sus pieles brillaban con el Sol. Almorzaron hamburguesas y papas, sintiendo cómo los elásticos de sus pantalones deportivos comenzaban a apretarles la cintura. Eran incuestionablemente reveladores. Cubrían apenas un poco más de la mitad del muslo. Kate soportaba un sermón de casi media hora cada vez que se aparecía en su casa con el uniforme aún puesto. La pequeña remera de manga corta blanca no ayudaba en absoluto.

Terminaron de almorzar entre risas y plegarias para que la profesora se haya indispuesto y no pudiera dar clase. Si había algo que compartieran entre todas, además de asistir al mismo colegio católico, era su desprecio por cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico. El obedecer órdenes no era tampoco de su agrado, pero la profesora era tan permisiva a veces, que no les importaba renegar un poco de su implícito manifiesto.

Se dividieron la cuenta entre todas y se dispusieron en fila para caminar hacia la salida. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comience la clase. Las más osadas se quedaron de pie un momento en la puerta. Ante la atenta mirada de las más recatadas, metieron sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y sacaron cada una caja de cigarrillos. Kate observaba todo con atención y curiosidad extrema. Posó la mirada en cada una de ellas y en las pequeñas cajitas que extraían de sus escondites. Todas eran de colores diferentes, algunas más cuadradas y otras más rectangulares. Estaba tan concentrada en descifrar los nombres de las marcas que no notó cómo Jenny, la más alta y espectacular del grupo, clavaba la mirada en ella.

—Oye, ¿tienes fuego? —le preguntó sonriendo y señalándola con el dedo. Kate no entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero negó con la cabeza de todas formas. Luego, una de las que estaba de pie junto a Jenny, Amber, aceleró un poco el paso hasta quedar a su lado y le alcanzó lo que Kate creyó era un encendedor. Eso parecía, al menos. Era un rectángulo plateado, pequeñísimo, con el borde dorado y una letra a rosada grabada en el frente. Jenny lo inspeccionó y luego asintió con la cabeza, como complacida. —¿Es nuevo? —le preguntó mientras lo abría y presionaba algo que dejaba escapar una pequeña llamarada azul. —Es precioso —la felicitó devolviéndolo. Luego miró a Kate y le indicó que se acercara con la misma mano que sostenía el cigarrillo.

Faltaban catorce minutos para que comience la clase.

Kate la obedecía, aún dudando un poco, y se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Oye, Amber, ¿me pasas de nuevo tu encendedor?

Era un encendedor, lo sabía.

Amber titubeó un poco y le alcanzó el minúsculo artefacto a Jenny, que ya sostenía entre sus delgados dedos otro cigarrillo sin prender.

—Mira —comenzó hablándole solamente a Kate. —Puedes encenderlos así —mantuvo en el aire ambos cigarrillos, enfrentándolos por las puntas —o así —subió la tapita del encendedor y la llama azul volvió a aparecer. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y acercó la llama a la punta marrón. Sus mejillas se hundieron como si estuviera aspirando y lo que era marrón pasó a ser naranja, luego gris. Nunca había visto tan de cerca algo como eso. Todo era nuevo y excitante a la vez. Jenny sonrió de medio lado y la miró a los ojos, como invitándola a cometer una travesura. —Pruébalo —le ofreció como si fuera un caramelo o un pedazo de pastel. Kate suspiró y tomó ese elemento tan extraño con la mano temblorosa. Lo hizo pasear entre sus dedos hasta que encontró la forma correcta de agarrarlo. Se sentía natural. Le gustaba. Se lo llevó a la boca y volvió a mirar a la chica, esperando más instrucciones. —Chupa. Pero no tan fuerte. Luego deja salir el humo. Ten cuidado, no lo tragues ni lo mantengas en tu garganta —advirtió. Se pasó la mano por la cabellera rubia y agregó casi como si fuera una infidencia —Mancha los dientes.

Lo hizo. El sabor del tabaco invadió cada rincón de su boca por unos segundos antes de que dejara salir el humo entre sus labios, apenas separados para la ocasión.

—¿Estás segura de que es la primera vez? —preguntó una chica pelirroja.

Diez minutos para que empiece la clase.

—Sí —contestó tímidamente antes de sobresaltarse por el sonido de una motocicleta. Vio cómo Jenny se acomodaba el pelo y se subía un poco más los pantalones, casi parecía que estaba en ropa interior. El ruido se detuvo y luego sintió unos pasos que se acercaban. Las demás chicas suspiraron y se acomodaron el pelo y la ropa también. Sus amigas la miraron desde el otro extremo de la calle, Lily agitaba un brazo y señalaba con enfado su reloj. Kate se apresuró a tirar el cigarrillo al suelo. En ese momento una chica del grupo de Jenny hizo lo mismo y luego lo apagó con el talón de su zapatilla. Kate estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro. Miró levemente hacia el costado para encontrarse con unos dedos gruesos y largos, con los nudillos marcados y algo de vello saliendo desde las muñecas hasta casi la mitad de la mano. No se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba bastante cómoda en esa posición. Luego Jenny habló.

—Él es Jack —anunció mientras masticable chicle. —Me ha dicho que le gustas. —Hizo un globo que le explotó en la cara y Kate sintió que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de lugar. Una sensación desconocida apareció en su estómago y se sonrojó como cuando encontró esas revistas con fotos de mujeres debajo de la cama de su hermano. —¿Por qué no te vas con él? —sugirió sacando los restos de goma de su nariz.

—Tenemos clase —dijo en dirección a ella con lo que le quedaba de voz. La mano de Jack continuaba firme en su hombro. Escuchó a todas las chicas reír y observó con pesar cómo Lily y el resto de sus amigas se marchaban rumbo al colegio con las cabezas gachas, luego de echarle a lo lejos una mirada de decepción.

Si se hubiera ido con ellas en ese momento nada hubiera pasado. Si se hubiera ido en ese momento Jack no hubiera entrado nunca en su vida y sus padres la seguirían queriendo. Estaba segura de eso.

Merle no sufriría Ni Daryl.

Sencillamente no estarían para soportar todo lo que soportaron.

Sería mejor así.

* * *

Arrepentimiento

Merle había tocado fondo. Podía sentirlo. No sólo en la forma en que sus músculos gritaban cada vez que se movía o cómo le latía el cráneo cuando hacía un movimiento brusco. Nada de eso importaba. No cuando las heridas de su hermano eran el peor pase de factura. No había hecho nada para protegerlo. Nada.

Nada de _nada_.

Fue débil. Mucho más débil que un niño.

Si tan sólo hubiera sacado el condenado cuchillo de cacería de su mochila. Sólo tenía que hacer eso. Qué más daba en ese momento si era el regalo de navidad de su hermano. Qué más daba si quedaba sobre él el recuerdo de su sangre derramada. Habría dejado al planeta con un imbécil menos. Nadie podría haberle cuestionado aquello.

Su hermano se llevó la peor parte, mientras él estaba tirado en el suelo, sin hacer _nada_. Había cedido tras sólo unos pocos segundos de forcejeo.

Cuando despertó ya era demasiado tarde. Daryl estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de James. Subieron los cuatro a la camioneta. Los pedazos de basura que tenía como padres ya se habían ido. Se cagaron en todo y luego se fueron, como si hubieran cumplido con una especie de misión. Los odiaba tanto que dolía. Mucho más que cualquier golpe.

Cuando volvió a su casa a la mañana siguiente, su vecina Kate lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Abrazó a su abuelo y le dijo que se fuera a descansar. James agradeció y entró en la casa luego de darle a él una palmada de afecto en la espalda.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con dulzura.

Merle no respondió. No parecía necesario ni quería hacerlo, de todas formas.

—Se ha corrido la voz —explicó ella, con algo de pena en la voz.

—No me interesa —dijo caminando en dirección a su casa. Algo lo detuvo al pasar por su lado. Unos brazos firmes le rodearon la cintura y él no pudo reaccionar de otra forma que no sea quedarse paralizado allí mismo.

—Todo saldrá bien —prometió moviendo una mano de su sitio para acariciarle la espalda. No pudo evitar temblar. —Todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Me caes bien, aunque nunca te lo diga (carta de un hermano mayor a su hermano menor)

El día que llegaste fue el más largo de mi vida. Yo tenía catorce años. Fue en la mañana. Mamá se quejó de dolor toda la noche. Papá se había ido de copas con mujeres desconocidas. Lo sé porque lo seguí, en un momento en que ella se quedó dormida. El muy impune, allí, actuando como si nada pasara, mientras su esposa se retorcía de dolor en la cama.

No podía conducir. No conocíamos a ninguno de los vecinos. No sabía cómo ubicar a los abuelos y mucho menos cómo llamar una ambulancia. Me encerré en el baño a imaginar que nada estaba sucediendo. Que tú no nacerías, porque ya habías muerto en su vientre. Hubiera sido tan fácil de esa forma. Nunca te hubieras enterado de lo que te esperaba al salir.

Cuando mamá quedó embarazada de ti, yo tenía trece años. Aún iba a la escuela. Aún era, de algún modo, inocente. Al principio sentía felicidad. Quería tener un hermanito. Papá parecía haberse vuelto más bueno. El muy bastardo. Siempre engañándonos para hacernos permanecer a su lado.

Fuimos a la casa de Dolly y James a vivir. Esos fueron meses interesantes. Jack se portaba como un imbécil y mamá no se quedaba atrás, pero se dejaba cuidar al menos.

Poco antes de que nacieras volvimos a casa. La noche en que amenazabas salir, ya no había vuelta atrás. Jack se fue y me dejó solo con mamá. Fue el momento culminante de lo que había sido una sucesión de hechos en la que se ganó todo mi desprecio.

No quería ser quien te cuidara, pues si dependías de mí, nada bueno podría ocurrirte. ¿Qué podría hacer con un bebé a mi cargo? Dejarte a merced de mamá y papá tampoco era seguro. Tenía miedo de que te tomaran como una especie de trofeo. Un premio por el cual deben competir para darse cuenta quién de los dos era más imbécil.

Creo que Jack ganaba, pero sólo por un pelo.

Me armé de valor y crucé la calle mientras mamá lloraba en la cocina. Toqué el timbre de cinco casas, hasta que una pareja joven me recibió. Les expliqué lo que sucedía y ellos nos llevaron al hospital.

Nunca estuve tan avergonzado en mi vida.

No hablé en todo el camino. Ellos tranquilizaron a mamá. Yo no me atrevía ni a mirarla. Me sentía culpable porque su dolor me daba algo de satisfacción.

Esperé sentado allí diez horas. Nadie más vino.

Me había quedado dormido cuando una enfermera me despertó.

"Tienes un nuevo hermanito" me dijo sonriendo como una estúpida. Me apresuré a entrar en la habitación. Miré a mamá asumiendo que estarías entre tus brazos.

Pero no.

La muy puta estaba fumando frente a la ventana. Era un maldito hospital. Estaba su hijo recién nacido en el cuarto. Ni tú le importabas.

Me dirigí a la pequeña cuna que había junto a la cama vacía. Allí estabas, completamente hinchado. Tu piel tenía un tono rojizo y había algo de pelo rubio en tu cabeza. Abriste los ojos al notar mi presencia y por un momento sentí que ibas a comenzar a llorar. "No llores pequeño ninja" te pedí. Me hiciste caso. Estiraste tu mano y yo la tomé entre mis dedos. Me estabas saludando. Eras simpático. Casi lindo.

Una parte de mí pensó que eras parecido a mí.

Me arrepentí en seguida. Deseé que no te parecieras a ninguno de nosotros. Recé por eso cada noche por casi dos años, hasta que perdí la fe.

Pasaron unos tres años más y me di cuenta de que alguien me había escuchado durante todas esas noches. Tú.

No te parecías a ninguno de nosotros y eso me alivió. De hecho, aún me alivia.

Te muestras ante los demás como si fueras parecido a mí, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

Me odias. A veces duele, pero sé que lo merezco.

Nuestro trato es tenso. Te alejas de mí como si me tuvieras miedo. Lo haces desde que tengo memoria. Cuando eras pequeño lo superabas y me abrazabas, aún sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba eso, lo mucho que detestaba el contacto con otros humanos, especialmente los que eran como tú.

Pero ahora, cuando ambos hemos cruzado ya los treinta, pareces cansado. El muro que construimos entre nosotros ha crecido y se ha fortalecido con el tiempo. Se eleva alto, impenetrable, no permite que te acerques a mí como lo hacías cuando la inocencia dominaba tu accionar. Todas las noches busco una respuesta para eso y encuentro miles. Tienes infinitas razones para no quererme a tu lado y, sin embargo, son las mismas las que nos unen. Te veo volver del bosque con tu ballesta en el hombro y algunas liebres que caen sobre tu espalda. Es tu regreso el momento en que me doy cuenta que casi te he echado de menos. Porque, hermanito, me caes bien, aunque nunca te lo diga.

* * *

She loved mysteries so much, she became one.

Cuentos. Los cuentos eran lo único que la distraía de sus días negros. Porque eran negros, oscuros, como el carbón, el ónix y el ébano. Cuando Jack la dejaba sola con Merle, ella aprovechaba para curar sus lastimaduras leyéndole historias a su hijo.

A veces las inventaba, no era muy difícil. Sólo debía tomar un par de copas de vino y las palabras brotaban de su boca como si fuera vómito.

_Vómito verbal._

Merle la oía con atención. La miraba embelesado y ella respondía sonriendo.

Tenía tres años y estaba enamorado de su mamá.

Era tan misteriosa. Lo dejaba sólo por un par de horas y luego volvía, más alegre y vivaz que antes de desaparecer. Era intrigante. Quería saber más. Escuchaba callado todo lo que ella decía. A veces creía entenderla.

Pasaron los años y ella pasó a hacer lo mismo con Daryl, pero Merle ya no lo veía como un juego. Tenía quince años. Ya sabía lo que eran las adicciones. Veía a sus amigos hacer lo mismo que su madre cada día. A veces él mismo se encontraba haciéndolo. La entendía en algún punto.

A él también le ayudaba a olvidar ciertas cosas.

* * *

La semana después

Daryl conserva aquel recuerdo de la misma forma en que una madre guarda en una cajita los dientes de leche de sus hijos. Sabe que no sirven para nada, pero sin embargo le parece apropiado mantenerlos cerca.

Fue una semana de recuperación, ya que todos tenían cicatrices que debían sanar. La vegetación multicolor de las montañas de Georgia fue el calmante que necesitaban para su dolor.

Sus abuelos pasaban la noche en una cabaña y Daryl tenía una tienda de campaña para él sólo. No podía creerlo. La primera noche durmió allí y el resto con su hermano. Pero eso no anulaba lo anterior. ¿O sí?

Durante el día se internaba en el bosque con James y Merle y juntos seguían las huellas de los animales. En Chattahooche no estaba permitido matarlos, pero nadie había dicho nada sobre seguirles el rastro. Dibujó en su cuaderno todo tipo de huellas distintas y por la noche Dolly le dibujaba las aves que James le había ayudado a fotografiar.

Pasaron la noche de navidad con el resto de los turistas que habían decidido quedarse allí durante las fiestas. Era un clima festivo y divertido. Todos estaban felices y no escatimaban a la hora de demostrarlo. Pasadas las doce, le dieron su regalo. Un cuchillo tan enorme que entre sus manos parecía una espada. Merle se ofreció a guardárselo hasta que aprenda a usarlo.

Volvieron el domingo siguiente a las ocho de la noche. Quedaba poco más de un día para que termine el año.

Bajaron de la camioneta y mientras los hombres se dividían los bolsos, Dolly se apresuró a abrir la puerta, con Daryl detrás.

—¿Qué es eso, abuelita? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, señalando un rectángulo de papel blanco que había pegado en el vidrio de la ventana. Parecía un sobre. Estaba sostenido por algunos trozos de cinta de papel.

Dolly estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo cuando James y Merle aparecieron.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo el más joven dejando caer las maletas, observando a su abuela leer. Repitió la pregunta cuando ella alzó la vista y la clavó en su esposo.

—Jack nos ha puesto una demanda —anunció pasándole a su nieto el papel.

—Condenado hijo de puta —murmuró Merle observando la carta con asco.

—Será mejor que entremos todo y veamos eso con tranquilidad —sugirió James tomando las llaves de entre las manos de su esposa y abriendo la puerta. Las manos le temblaban tanto que falló varias veces antes de meterla en la cerradura y girar. —Adelante.


	40. Quaranta

_Cortito. Old school. Los old times. Quería escribir porque extraño leer un mensaje. Tanto como extraño dormir temprano. Tanto como extraño a cierta persona que vive al otro lado del continente, a otra que vive en otro continente y una que hizo una inmigración interna en el mismo país. Si llegan a leer esto, por favor que sea con esta canción de fondo: "Yira yira" de un grupito que ya no existe pero que existe de alguna forma mientras se siga escuchando y que se hacía llamar Los Piojos._

* * *

ST

La idea de separarse era simplemente inconcebible. Aún para Merle, que se pasaba veintitrés de las horas que un día tiene, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener a ese par de viejos y al niñito estúpido que se hacía llamar hermano suyo a kilómetros de distancia de su persona.

Jack era un completo imbécil. Podías incluso ser un imbécil, un imbécil aún peor que Jack, un imbécil todavía más imbécil y darte cuenta de eso. Un acto así era impensable de él.

Merle llevó a Daryl hasta su cuarto y lo metió en la cama a la fuerza. Más por desesperación que por necesidad. El pequeño no le opuso resistencia, se dejó acostar en la cama y luego se tapó él mismo. Antes de salir de la habitación lo miró a los ojos. Daryl no dijo nada, pero él sintió que le estaba hablando. De sus ojos salían palabras pronunciadas en un lenguaje secreto que sólo un hermano puede descifrar, porque corre también por su sangre, la misma sangre y la misma carne que comparten. Cuando se comunican sin mirarse, Merle puede llegar a pensar que no es un error que ese niño esté en este mundo y que tampoco es un error el hecho de tener un hermano mayor como él.

Cerró la puerta despacio, pensando en las palabras de Daryl. Creyó haber escuchado algo parecido a "sé fuerte" y algo que pudo haber sonado como "estoy contigo".

Desde el comedor se oían sillas moviéndose y un murmullo perdido de voces de indignación. Tenía tiempo. Fue a su habitación y sacó el cuchillo que guardaba debajo del colchón, por si acaso. Caminó con sigilo hasta la puerta de Daryl. Era la única que aún conservaba el color de la madera original. Comenzó a tallar. Primero un rectángulo, que le salió algo deforme. Las manos le temblaban más de lo que le gustaría, pero siguió. Primero la _D_, luego la _A_, la _R_, la _Y_. Por último la _L_. Una _D_ y un punto, para que no sea otro Daryl, sino _su_ Daryl. Dejó la mano apoyada y la punta del cuchillo clavada en el punto por unos segundos, antes de proseguir a escribir encima del nombre. _Alcoba de_.

Sonrió de costado admirando su trabajo. _Alcoba de Daryl D. _Porque ése era _su_ lugar, no otro. Ahí, bajo ese techo, él estaba a salvo.

Con él.


End file.
